Truth or Dare, Cullen Style
by canadianfatcake
Summary: Alice has a vision. It involves all of the Cullens. They are going to play TRUTH OR DARE. Not all of the members want to play; but in the end, they all shall enjoy it as Emmett is made gay, and Alice and Jasper's truth comes out. Funny. Some Bad Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys- me again. This story is yada yada, yes I know it's another truth or dare story, but they are just so funny. I was staring me in the face and I just had to write it.**** I tried to make it funny; but I have no idea if it is or not, you guys must know how hard it is to know if your jokes are funny or not. This story is for Me, Jenny and Leo – we are the Queens of funnyism.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to take this opportunity to say that I do not own Twilight, or Jasper; however Jackson Rathbone and I are now dating…I wish.**

Alice POV

'Oh my God, YES! This is going to be so much fun!' I shouted as I removed myself from Jasper's lap, retrieved the book from his hands and placed it on to our large bed.

'What is it, baby?!' He asked as he also jumped up with a grin, hands flailing in the air, feeling my excitement, at least I hope he was, he better not have been taking the piss.

I got up onto the bed and began to jump with glee, 'I just had a vision, and we are all going to play TRUTH OR DARE!' I answered with enthusiasm. Jasper raised an eyebrow. 'AND, Bella is also going to play.' A smile crept onto Jasper's face; I knew how much he and Emmett loved to see Bella embarrassed and red-cheeked. I could tell that Jasper then had a rethink as his smile sank into a frown.

'Alice, my love, do you not remember what happened the last time we played truth or dare?' I gave him my puppy dog eyes, he resisted. 'Look, sweetie, all I'm saying is that I just don't want to see Emmett do or even try anything like that again, and to be honest, I don't think that Esme has properly forgiven us for it yet.' As Jasper finished his Oscar-winning speech, he placed his hands around my waist and effortlessly lifted me off of the bed and positioned me weightlessly onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, went on tip-toes, sighed and gave him a peck on the lips.

I then had a peek into the future.

'Whatever, I'm off to tell Emmett about the game; I hope to God that he will be more excited than you. And I will see you down stairs soon, 11 minutes and 37 seconds to be exact. Love you.' I said to Jasper as I walked daintily, even for a vampire, out of our bedroom.

I heard Jasper sigh loudly and then reply with a soft 'Love you, too. Even though you make me play ridiculous games.' God, he was such a drama queen.

I skipped at a vampire-ish pace down the stairs and into the front room where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting playing on the playstation. I sat on the arm of the chair that Rose was sitting on as I decided to let them finish the game that they were playing. I think that it was one of Jasper's war games.

'Take that, bitch!' Emmett yelled at Rosalie as he killed one of her army men. This made me raise my eyebrows and wait in anticipation for Rose's reply.

'Emmett, darling, watch it, or no bedroom business for a week.' I smirked at her punishment.

'But Rosie-' Emmett began before she cut him off.

'Shut it Emmett, or else it's two weeks.' I let out a stifled laugh against a cushion I was holding to my mouth; as serious as Rose sounded, there was no way that she could go without 'bedroom business' with Emmett for a day, let alone two weeks.

As Emmett was looking defeated, I decided that I would cheer him up. 'Hey, guess what Em?!' I asked him as I pranced across the room to sit on the sofa next to him.

'What is it Alice? For the last time, I am not going to wear a pink shirt.' He answered rather rudely I thought.

'Only real men wear pink.' I muttered under my breath as quietly as I could, although I knew that Emmett could still hear it. 'Anyway. As I was saying; I had a vision. And we're going to play...drum roll please,' Emmett began to tap quickly against his thigh, 'TRUTH OR DARE!' I let it out with a smile. Emmett's face was that of pure happiness, but Rosalie had a frown on. Jesus, what was wrong with these Hale children – first Jasper and now Rose?

'NO WAY! Alice, you are pure genius!' Emmett shouted as he placed his large arms around my small frame and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'Woooow there Emmett, watch it. Your gunna kill my wife. Not that you can of course.' Said Jasper coming into the room, dressed in a pink shirt I noticed. It didn't prove anything though; I already knew that he was a real man if you know what I mean *wink*.

'Dude, looking very erm…gay, in that shirt of yours.' Emmett said as I shot him a death glare from beside him. 'Jeez, I'm sorry, Alice, you don't have to look at me like that. I suppose I have to be nice to you; and in that, your husband, as you had the fantabulous idea to play TRUTH OR DARE! Hehe' I sent him an angelic smile, or a cheesy grin, whichever, after he said that.

'God on high water. Why is it that when anybody mentions truth or dare around here, they have to shout it?' Asked Jasper as he directed his gaze over to where Emmett and I were seated. Honestly; sometimes he was just so naïve. I just shrugged at him. He went over and sat on the arm rest next to Rosalie where I was previously seated. 'Fine, whatever, Alice, you just have to know that you're going to be the one who tells Edward that Bella has to play as well. You know how he can't stand Bella getting embarrassed.' That sly husband of mine, I made myself feel great hate for him at that moment making sure that he would pick it up in tidal waves; however, we could read each other so well that he knew that these emotions I was sending him were fake. I won't have to tell Edward anyway; he can just read my mind. At that moment, Edward walked in gracefully through the front door as Bella tripped in.

_So, Edward…._ I began in my mind.

**I thought that that was pretty good. And we haven't even got to the game itself yet. Next chapter will be Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme finding out about the game and joining. Please review so that I know whether or not to post the next chapter. I want at least 5. I'm so greedy – that's what you get for being English.**

**Jasper LOVES reviews**

**Edward LOVES reviews**

**Emmett LOVES review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there guys. Can you believe that it's nearly 2009? WOW :O Well, anyways, I was quite happy with my reviews, I got the 5 that I wanted in a matter of hours. Très contente (very happy). For me to post the next chapter though, I want 10 more reviews. How greedy am I? What am I****? Hehe. ENGLISH, that's what I am. Just like our Robert Pattinson.**

**England is good, however, someone left a review about a dryer. What is a dryer, I don't speak American? Can I please know, **_emmett edwardlover12_**, so that I can use your idea in my story. Is it the equivalent of a tumble dryer, or a washing machine or something. Wow, this makes me sound dumb. I am not, I am just English.**

**Right now I am in Scotland, the land of kilts and haggis(thanks Jenny). And let me tell you that it quite literally smells like cow poo. Don't ever come to Scotland. Especially in the winter, I am freezing my ass off. However, there was a Christmas birth when a cow was born next door. I named it Jesus, they didn't though, unfortunately.**

**Ho, hum, Pig's bum. We might as well get on with the story then, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the books though; therefore I do technically own Twilight. I did not **_**write**_** Twilight is a much better way to put it. Wow I can blab on and on.**

**Alice POV**

_So…Edward. _I began in my mind. _I had a vision that we were going to play truth or dare, that means all of us…Even Bella._ I continued.

'Alice, I really don't think that that is the best idea. Do you remember what happened to Emmett last time? And I most certainly don't want Bella playing Truth or Dare with a bunch of fanatical vampires.' Said Edward with a sigh. Bella then joined in the whining.

'Truth or Dare. Alice, you know how much I hate things like that.' She gave me a sorry look, but I just ignored her and began to reason.

'You have to play. I saw it in my vision. Everyone was playing, including you, Bella, and to add to it; you were laughing along.' I gave her my bestest puppy dog eyes and an innocent smile.

'Oh, God. Fine Alice, I will play. Edward – you're playing as well. But if it gets to ridiculous then I am leaving and going home.' I knew that she would give into my devilish charm.

'Don't worry about it, Bella.' This was the first time Rose had spoken since I had told them of my vision. 'I don't particularly want to play either, nor does Jasper, but it is just something that we have to live with to make the other half happy,' she said as she walked over and sat on Emmett's lap. 'Also, once Alice has her sights set on these things, you know as well as I do that there is no stopping the inevitable when it comes to her.' I shrugged my shoulders and moved over to where Rosalie was just sitting and Jasper began to play with my hair.

Just as he was doing this, I looked into the future.

'Perfect.' I said as I saw Esme and Carlisle come down the driveway in Carlisle's Mercedes. 'Carlisle and Esme are back. I am just going to tell them about the game!' I jumped up from the chair and headed towards the front door.

'What, Carlisle and Esme are playing? But they are such kill-joys!' Whined Emmett as I opened the door.

'Shut it Emmett, have some decency, they took you in when no one else would.' Shouted Rosalie to Emmett. There you have it then; the Hales are both drama queens. I frolicked outside to the Mercedes before it had a chance to be pulled into the garage and opened the driver's door.

'Hey, Carlisle, Esme. Guess what? We are going to have some fun!' I shouted with glee.

'Oh, goodness, Alice, what did you see? It doesn't include icing sugar or bananas, does it? Because remember what happened to Jasper last time, I don't think I've ever seen him so hyper.' I had a quick laugh at the memory of Jasper continuously leaping over the river and back again after a couple of bananas and a bowl of icing sugar too many. I tell you, we did have fun that night though.

'No, Esme; no bananas, or icing sugar. It's TRUTH OR DARE!' I yelled.

'Honestly, Alice, what did I say about people shouting those words?' I heard from inside the house; I said that Jasper was a drama queen, didn't i?

'Truth or Dare, Alice. Are you sure?' Asked Carlisle in a polite tone.

'Of course I'm sure. What do they say about betting against Alice?' I asked, using third person for some reason.

'Erm, Alice dear. Are you sure that Carlisle and I were playing this game of yours?' Asked Esme seeming quite baffled. Honestly, some people where just so stupid.

'Of course you and Carlisle were playing. And I saw it, so you have to come and play. PLEASE! It will be no fun without you, the mother figure, and you,' I turned my head to Carlisle, 'the father figure.' Hmmm, that was a strange thing to say. Surely we would prefer to play games without our 'parents'.

'Okay, Alice, we shall play. Just as long as it doesn't get out of hand like the last time. I don't think poor Esme has quite gotten over that shock yet,' Carlisle said patting her knee 'and if Emmett _ever_ does anything like he did before, I am taking him to the Volturi.' Wow, Carlisle, _too_ far my friend, _too_ far.

_Great, I now had everybody ready to play TRUTH OR DARE!_ I said in my head.

'Alice, for once in your life please listen to Jasper and stop shouting Truth or Dare?!' Edward, obviously, for he could be the only one that heard it.

**How was it? I though that it was quite good****, TOP DOG. Did you? Not very funny yet though. As I said before at the top, 10 reviews for the next chapter. Also can I have possible ideas for some dares and truths. I already have some. If they are used then you shall be thanked in the chapter. Also, the person with the bestest review will get a speckle mention in my next chapter. Who wants that then?**

**I also want to see if anybody can guess what it was that Emmett did the last time that they played truth or dare. If you get it right, you get to be in my actual story. ******

**As you all know by now, Jasper, Edward and Emmett all love reviews. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hello guys. Me again. This chapter is for **_**.Her**_** and **_**BellaaxTitch**_** because their reviews made me smile the mostest of all, also anybody who mentions Jasper or Jackson is a very speckle person to me. **

**I also want to say a huge thanks to Jenny and Leo, my twilight chums and my bestest friends ever; if it weren't for you two, then everybody would shout at me in the form room and I would be in the 'TWILIGHT CORNER' on my own at lunch, even if I have lost my MOCK avec LADYBIRDS which I am still very pissed at, and I can't wait until London next week, where I shall dress myself in the finest silk and robes and make me a star.**

**I must say that you guys are being spoilt by me today. TWO, I REPEAT TWO, chapters in one day. Crickey, that takes some doing considering I wrote them both today.**

**Still trying to find out what a 'dryer' is. Lord, us Brits make up the language, and then we don't even know half of the words. Someone please leave a review (preferably an American, not a Brit) to tell me what in the name of Carlisle a 'dryer' is. They will get a HUMUNGOUS mention in the next Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly come up with or write something as good looking as Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or even Rosalie for that matter.**

Alice POV

We went out for a quick hunt while Bella went home to fetch some 'supplies' (God knows what they are) before playing our game because not even I knew how long this game of TRUTH OR DARE would go on for. We had to mainly settle for the elk, however Emmett did manage to find some grizzlies, but he kept them for him and Rosalie. Greedy bastard – just like the English! Unfortunately, but to our great amusement, we did have a bit of a situation on the way back to the house. As we were running, I think that Emmett got a bit too excited about the prospect of playing TRUTH OR DARE and ran into a tree, causing it to topple over onto somebody's little forest house. We all burst out laughing, except for Emmett, who stayed lying on his back on the ground for a few moments while he decided what to say.

'Whatever, guys. You just wait until I give you some dares!' He sat up and his face burst into a grin.

'Wooooow, Emmett, is that a threat or a promise?' I asked him, winking and pulling him off of the ground, even though he didn't need any help. I smiled at him. He was sooo much more fun than that boring boffin of a brother Edward, however nice he may be to me.

'Alice, I can hear your mind, by the way. And that has not made me a very happy vampire.' Admitted Edward with a fake sniffle.

'Shut it, flu boy.' That's what I called him when he got on my nerves. After this little mishap, we continued our journey back to our house.

At arriving back, we all sat around in the front room and organised ourselves in a neat circle, well, mainly organised by me. I sat next to Jasper, who sat next to Emmett, who sat next to Rosalie, who sat next to Esme, who sat next to Carlisle, who sat next to Edward, who sat next to Bella, who sat next to me on the other side to Jasper. Edward had taken a detour on the way back from hunting to go and pick Bella up, he arrived back with her at the same time as us though, and I didn't even think he was that keen on playing the game.

'Alice, something I just thought I'd say… it wasn't my Idea, I'm just the only one prepared to tell you,' Jasper started.

'What is it?' I asked with my eyes locking on his.

'We, I mean, _they_,' he pointed an accusing finger across the circle to Edward and co. 'don't want you to use your visions for this game, because that is a form of…um…cheating.' I couldn't believe this. From my own husband of all people. I was outraged.

'That's it Jasper, no more bananas for you.' I lost it, I felt bad, it wasn't even his fault it was those people I call my family.

'Listen Alice.' Edward now began, 'you know as well as we do that it just isn't fair.' I listened to him, I did know that he was right.

'Okay, fine. But Edward; try to keep inside your own mind and Jasper; no manipulating emotions,' I reasoned with them.

'Okay, baby. But does that mean that I can have my stash of bananas back?' He asked me hopefully.

'Yes, but remember what we said…' I pushed him to continue.

'One a day, because Alice has to clean it up when it decides that it's time in plant Jasper is finished.' He mumbled.

'There's a good Jazzy-poo.' I teased and gave him a kiss which he sweetly returned.

Once that was settled, it was quite hard for me. It was just so natural for me to tell the future and just have a little peek every so often. I didn't really understand what we were doing for the moment while I was deep in my thoughts, and clearly did Emmett.

'Guys, what are we doing? I want to play TRUTH OR DARE!' He squealed a little girlishly. I backed him up.

'YES! Alrighty, let's go! Emmett; you can go first if you would like, seeing as you are the only person in this household to hold as much enthusiasm for TRUTH OR DARE as I do.' I said politely as I shuffled in my place on the floor; not that I needed to of course, it was just a force of habit that we had to pick up on to act as if we were still human.

'Alice, my dear sister, I thought you'd never ask.' Emmett replied in a posh, but polite tone. Clearly fake. 'Who shall I chose, who shall I chose? Such a hard decision…I know, I chose…'

**OOOOOH it's a cliffy. I don't tend to do cliffies, but this was oooh so tempting. I have to apologise for the shear shortness of this chapter, but to be honest, that's what you get when you have two chapters in one day, you lucky minxes. ****Of course, the next chapter, the nicest reviews will get a mention. Also, I really actually do need ideas for TRUTHS and DARES because I cannot think of that many by myself, so I am sorta relying on you guys; my trusty readers.**

**This time, I would like 15-20 reviews before I update, if possible, my little fairycake readers.**

**A way to my heart in reviews: Mention Jasper or Jackson Rathbone. I love him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there, last day of 2008. *sobs* it was a good year. The year of the twilight film. Did you know that I know 3 people with a birthday today, hmmm how weird? I would like to say an absolutely GARGANTUAM thanks to **_Oh. Its. Her_** for telling me what in the name of Carlisle a 'dryer' is. Even though she is also English – we Brits have got to stick together! It is in fact simply a tumble dryer. We are just far more complex when it comes to naming things, except for the fridge, when the Americans call it a 'refrigerator', there, they are more complex. LOL.**

**I also want to say thanks to **_iheartedwardcullen_** for an idea of a dare for Bella. Only she and I know what it is. HEHE (and the other people who have read my reviews, but you don't know it in its entirety and to its full extent).**

**A shout out to my best review has to go to **_EdwardsLily_**, she wrote me a flipping essay, which I loved. And she gave me some kick-ass ideas which I shall use. Thank you so much. Also, she thought of me when she saw Jackson Rathbone my sexy-ass man (he is very sexy) on screen at Twilight last night. I Love her. I also want to say to her that I would make it move faster, although I just wanted to prolong the humour a bit.**

**Woo! This chapter is nearly 2000 words! Ahh.**

**Alice POV**

'Alice, my dear sister, I thought you'd never ask.' Emmett replied in a posh, but polite tone. Clearly fake. 'Who shall I chose, who shall I chose? Such a hard decision…I know, I chose…' I could see the glint in his topaz eyes. They were locked on mine. I was feeling excitement from within, this exploded on the inside as he said 'Alice. TRUTH OR DARE my dear sister?' I let out a small giggle and received a strange look from the rest of my family.

'Just to start us off lightly, I think that I will go for a TRUTH, please Emmett.' I knew this wasn't what he wanted, I could tell that he had a nice dare lurking inside of him, but he was not going to embarrass me…yet.

'Truth, Alice, you're supposed to be my TRUTH OR DARE buddy. What kind of buddy doesn't do things to be nice to their other buddy?' He put on a Pouty McPoutpants face and started to blink.

'Put a sock in it Emmett.' I told him as I picked up a cushion from the arm chair behind me and threw it at him.

'Okay, okay. Let me just have some quick thinking time.' We allowed him this time and as he was doing this, Edward pulled a face.

'Emmett, please, can we focus on the job in hand, buddy. That's a part of Rose that I never wanted to see.' Rosalie gasped.

'Sorry, Eddie. Must have let my mind wander.' He smirked. Rose playfully smacked him on the arm as Bella wrapped an arm around Edward's neck, distracting him from Emmett's thoughts. It was times like this that I was very grateful that I couldn't read minds like Edward. 'Okay, I have it. Alice, here is your truth question, now remember, you must answer truthfully, because, to be honest, that is the point of the game.' Emmett babbled on. 'What are the best, worst, most uncomfortable and riskiest places you and Jasper have had sex in?' I was stunned by the question; however, it did not bother me talking about mine and Jasper's sex life. Jasper though was another story. He always found talking about our physical relationship to other people quite hard as he was not the kind of guy to talk about that sort of stuff; in that sense, he was the total opposite of Emmett. Jasper shifted uncomfortably next to me as he whispered into my ear so that nobody else could hear.

'Alice, you know I don't like people hearing about our relationship. Especially Carlisle and Esme.' Oh yeah, boy. I had totally forgotten that they were playing. This would be just a little bit awkward now. But, I still was fine to tell them. I took Jasper's hand and began to think up the places which would fit the categories well.

'Oh, and by the way, Alice. You have to tell the stories too.' Said Emmett, adding to Jasper's woe.

'Okay, fine.' I started. 'Hmmm, I think that I'll start with the most uncomfortable place.' I thought for a short moment until Edward cleared his throat for me to spit it out. 'Okay, the most uncomfortable place has to be in my Porsche. It's interior is leather, therefore it was quite sticky, therefore there is a lot of friction and it's just generally very small, for it to be comfortable, you'd have to be some sort of double jointed thing.' Carlisle gagged a small bit before Jasper winced from beside me.

FLASHBACK

'_Oooooh Jasper!' I shouted down the stairs, even though I knew he would hear me if I whispered._

'_Yes, Alice?' He said as he appeared at the foot of the stairs. He didn't look too happy. Maybe he could sense my pre-shopping emotions._

'_Will you please come shopping with me?' I asked in my most sweet tone._

'_I knew that would be what you would ask. Can't you go with Rose or Esme, or Bella?' He asked. I knew he would try to make me take them. I didn't want to go with them – they we no way near as fun. And Bella would just hang around like a bad smell, being totally useless and keep giving me snide comments._

'_I can't go with Rose because her and Emmett are currently, um, occupied, as I'm sure you can feel their lust. And Esme wants to go to the hospital to surprise Carlisle and I'm pretty surre Bella doesn't want to go shopping as much as you don't..' I answered back. Ha, he didn't have anything to ssay to that._

'_Fine, Alice I'll come with you. Only because I love you.' Ahh, he was a sweetie pie. No, no, he was a bastard, trying to make me feel guilty._

_When I was ready about half an hour later, we took of in my Porsche and arrived at the closest mall in a mere 4 minutes and 32 seconds. Impressive I thought to myself. Following 2 hours of shopping, Jasper began to complain at the fact that we had been shopping for said 2 hours and that he was getting very bored. So, being the generous person I am, I let him go off by himself for a few minutes to see if there was anything that he wanted to buy. 20 minutes later, I was waiting for Jasper at my Porsche and he appeared behind me with many bags, all his. This surprised me to no end._

'_Oooh, what did you get, Jasper?' I asked. Jumping up and down._

'_Before I show you, I am just going to calm you down a tad. Okay?' He asked me. I dodn;t like it when he used his powers on me without my permission._

'_Yes, that's fine.' He calmed me down and then he opened the passenger's door of the car. He placed his 5 bags down on the seat and then picked something out of the first bag. It was a playstation game. Seriously, him and Emmett, and sometimes even Rosalie, were overly obsessed with the bloody thing._

'_Let me guess, another war game?' I asked in a tone with a bit of an edge to it. His face fell as he put the game back into its bag. He then pulled out an object from the next 3 bags. They were all books. He was driving me insane with all his reading at the moment. We hardly did anything other than me reading his book whilst I sat on his lap._

'_How great are these, Alice; war books. Look at this one; it has my name in it.' He pulled open one of the books to a page towards the back where it read 'Major J. Whitlock'. That did make me very proud, I have to admit._

'_Jasper, that's wonderful.' I don't really know what I was expecting from his purchases; of course he was going to buy this sort of stuff. I couldn't really be bothered with the last thing he had bought, so I walked at human pace to the driver's side of the car and opened the door._

'_Hey, what are you doing?' Asked Jasper as I got into the car. Seriously, what did it look like I was doing?_

'_I'm getting in the car, dear. You should try it, or else you're not coming home in the car.' I said half-joking half-serious._

'_But, I haven't shown you the last thing that I bought. I'm pretty sure that you'll like it.' I huffed at what he said._

'_Fine, show me then.' I held out my hand for him to show me, but instead he batted my hand down and took out the box he had inside the last bag. I stared at it while he began to open it. I t was a necklace. I'm pretty sure Jasper doesn't wear jewellery._

'_It's lovely Jasper, but I don't think that it will suit you too well.' I said. He just chuckled and shook his head; he then placed the necklace in the box and gave it to me._

'_Look at it.' He said with a smile, his eyes locked on my face. I picked up the necklace from the box. It was beautiful, made out of silver; it was a delicate chain with a flat heart hanging from it. On the back of the heart, it read :_

_Alice,_

_I will love you until the end of eternity_

_Jasper_

_Xxx_

_I was so happy. The love I felt for him then was so overwhelming that I think anybody could feel it, not just Jasper. 'Thank you so much Jasper. It's beautiful. I love it, I love you.' I said, my voice breaking slightly. That's when I jumped him. We started to kiss passionately, and the rest, well. _

END FLASHBACK

'There you have it, guys,' I said once I had finished the story of the most uncomfortable place, everybody was staring at me, including Jasper, who was there at the time. 'What are you all staring at?' I asked in awe as everyone changed there glances to something else.

'Nothing, Alice. We just didn't expect you to be so open about something like that. Especially talking about Jasper.' Said Bella. Her gaze was now upon I piece of thread on the floor.

'Okay, whatever,' said Emmett. 'The next is the 'riskiest'!' Ahh, I had already got this one tied up in my head, it definitely had first place on the riskiness scale…

**Okay guys, how was it? Too long? Just right? I'm not too sure. Did you like it though, that is the main question****? The next chapter will be the riskiest place! That is a good one I tell you. He He. But to find out what it is, you must review, because if I don't have enough reviews, then I shall not post the next chapter. As usual, the person with the best reviews and so on will get a mention in the next chapter.**

**You have no idea how relieved I am that I now know what a 'dryer' is. It is something that I will never forget. Even in my old age.**

**Also, can you tell me if you think that this chapter drags on a bit, or if you like the who flashback idea.**

**Does anybody like Jackson Rathbone? Review to me if you do. It doesn't have to have to do with the story; if it's about him, then I am happy.**

**Review, Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ****This chapter goes to **_BellaaxTitch_**, because she let me borrow her JASPER. Can you believe it? No? Neither could I! However, I do already have my own Jasper and he and I have lots of fun. *smirk***

Alice POV

'Okay, whatever,' said Emmett. 'The next is the 'riskiest'!' Ahh, I had already got this one tied up in my head, it definitely had first place on the riskiness scale…

'Oh, Emmett, don't you worry. I have the best of all. It will beat you and Rose by a million miles.' I said rather cockily.

'Oh yeah, where was it then?' He questioned impatiently. Here goes, I thought, I was already imagining Jasper stiffening beside me.

'In a coat rack-' I started, before Emmett rudely interrupted.

'Oh, come on. That's nothing.' He said with a smug smile.

'I haven't finished yet, Emmett. Stop being so barge-ass-y.' I told him before I continued. 'As I was saying. We did it in a coat rack, in the Newton's Outdoor Shop…whilst it was open.' Ha, I'd like to hear what Emmett and Rose did to top that, I thought to myself. Just as expected, Jasper stiffened next to me before letting out a small smile to Esme and Carlisle, who looked rather shocked.

'Freakin' hell Jasper, dude. I didn't know you had it in you.' Emmett squeaked as he held up his hand for a high-five. Jasper reluctantly returned the gesture. I was just about to tell the story when Bella spoke up. I was waiting for this.

'Um…Alice, hold on a minute, you told me that the only time you went into the Newton store was when we went in there together the other month with Jasper. Does that mean that-'

'Yes Bella. When you went to go and get your boots fitted, Jasper and I went and did stuff in the coat rack.'

'That is outrageous, Alice. All along, I have been in the same room as you when you and Jasper have been having sex. That is just disgusting. OH MY GOD, Alice, do you remember what else I bought when I got my boots?' Hmm, I didn't actual know, for once.

'No Bella, I don't.'

'I got a COAT, Alice, a COAT. After my boots were fitted, I got a COAT.' Oh my God. This was GOLD.

'You're kidding. You're saying that the coat you wear to and from school is a coat that Alice and Jasper have had sex on?' Edward asked. Emmett and Rose double over in fits of laughter as Jasper and Bella's faces were even paler than usual. I just smirked at Edward.

_Ever hugged Bella whilst she's been in that coat, flu boy?_ I thought. This was so funny. To add to it, Edward let out a nod. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out into laughter twice as loud as Emmett's.

'Anyways, let me tell the story.' I said curtly as everyone kept talking.

FLASHBACK

_We were sitting around our table in the Cafeteria at lunch, when Bella asked me something I would not have thought possible. 'Alice, I know you love to shop…so will you please come shopping with me after school?' Oh my goodness, it was such a surprise I fell off of my chair. I am a vampire, vampires don't 'fall'. That shows how much of a surprise it was._

'_Sure Bella. How could I turn down an offer of shopping?' I answered her brightly. I was all happy then, imagining me getting some lovely new shoes. Mmmmm._

'_Um, Alice, don't get too excited. It's just to the Newton's Outdoor shop that I want to go shopping at. I need some new boots, and maybe even a coat, if there is a nice one.' She told me. That really put me on a downer, but I'd already said that I'd go and I didn't want to let my best friend down._

'_Okay, fine. I will still go with you, even though I really don't want to.' Ha_, the guilt trip, let's see how she handles that,_ I thought slyly to myself. That earned me a kick on my leg from Edward. 'Hey, why don't you go with her?' I asked in disbelief. 'You're her boyfriend.'_

'_I would go with her Alice; however, I am going hunting with Carlisle so I can't.' Stupid Edward._

'_Okay. I am coming Bella, but Jasper,' I took hold of his sleeve, 'you are coming too.' He groaned at me. He should've been very happy that he got to spend the time with his wife. Some people were just so miserable._

'_Okay, Alice, it is settled. After school You, Jasper and I shall meet by the Volvo and Edward is letting us take it.' Oh joy, I had to ride the hatchback. _

'_See you later Bella' I said as I got up from the table and dragged Jasper to my next class._

_After school I waited with Jasper for Bella at Edward's Volvo, once she got out of her Gym class, she got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition._

'_Come on you two, stop moping about; the store closes in an hour or two.' Bella shouted at us through the window. I reluctantly climbed in the passenger seat as Jasper got into the back and rolled down the window for some fresh air; the smell of Bella's blood still drove Jasper a little bit crazy sometimes. I swivelled my hips in the seat and gently placed a comforting hand onto Jasper's knee. He gave me back a neat smile, I knew that I was one of the only reasons that he tried so hard to resist human blood._

_With some deathly slow driving from Bella, we arrived at the store in about 10 minutes. As we entered it smelt severely like Mike Newton._

'_Oh my God, Bella. You have no idea how much this shop has the same scent as Mike. Not that it surprises me of course.' I complained._

'_Please be quiet Alice, and just make yourselves useful whilst I go and try on these boots.' Bella said as she held up some atrociously ugly boots. I took these orders and Jasper and I wandered around the store for ages trying to find something to look at. I had to hold my breath eventually because Mike's scent was making me feel a bit sick. After aimlessly walking around for about 20 minutes while Bella was still trying on shoes, Jasper and I came across a rack with many a coat upon it. The first one I saw was a bit, bulky greyish one._

'_Ew, you would not see me dead again in this thing.' I said to Jasper as I pointed to a hideous coat._

'_No? But I tell you what, I would most definitely would like to see you have sex on this thing.' Jasper replied, pointing at the same coat. God, what's made him so horny? I thought._

'_Now?' I asked in astonishment, it was not like Jasper to want to do this…in public. But he didn't answer, he just pushed me into the rack and the pile of coats fell on us as we began to do…um…stuff, with only the pile of coats and the rack between us and the other customers. It did mean that we had to be a bit quieter than usual though._

END FLASHBACK

'Wow, Jasper. It was you that suggested it? I am such a proud brother.' Emmett declared as he turned in his place away from Rosalie and gave Jasper a big bear hug. Jasper just patted him on the back.

'Yeah, um, thanks dude.' He replied. He seemed to be taking a liking to this 'dude' word. I can't say that I liked it. It didn't suit his polite, southern roots. **(AN: or his very dark brown roots as he has in the film. LOL). **As Emmett turned back to face Rosalie, Carlisle spoke up for the first time since I had finished telling my story.

'I don't believe it,' he said in amazement.

'What is it?' Jasper asked him on behalf of the rest of us.

'Esme and I have done it in the coat rack at the Newton's Outdoor Store, too.' You're friggin' kidding me. I couldn't believe it either. Jasper and I just gave each other a fearful glance. That is just gross.

'Haha, you losers. You've done it in the same place as your parents. Dude, not cool.' Laughed Emmett.

'Don't be like that Emmett. Been in your jeep lately?' Asked Esme with a wicked smile on her face. The look on Emmett's face was hilarious. He did not move for about 7 minutes. Rosalie's expression was similar to her husband's.

'Oh goodness guys. That's scarring. Can we continue, please?' Asked Edward.

'Of course. But Edward, you might want to clean your piano at some point seeing as Esme and I seem to be telling you all of our love-making spots.' Said Carlisle with a chuckle.

'Oh, great.' He said with a grumpy look.

'Anyways Alice. Tell me the worst place you and Jasper did it.' Said Emmett as I leaned back against the couch. This will bring back memories, I thought.

**Well guys. There you have it, the fifth chapter already up. I only started the story on Monday , you lucky fools. LOL. Remember that I love all of my readers, but I love you even mor****e if you review my chapters. I have 42 or something reviews now, but before the next chapter I want around 55. Too much to ask? I'm not sure.**

**As always, I love to read reviews about Jackson Rathbone and I also like to read reviews which give me ideas for truth and dares for following chapters. Does anybody have an idea for the 'best place' because I don't have the FOGGYEST idea. It has to be mega cute though.**

**The best reviews will get a mention in the next chapter.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN, MY FRIENDS XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I was very happy with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter, I think that it was 16. I really like getting reviews. The more reviews I get, the more I write, it's like some sort of strange fuel.**

**My best review I got last chapter was from **_KristalWhitehead_** who left me a very nice review, and on top of that, she gave me an idea for the 'best' place. Which I am going to use because it is mega cute.**

_Crimsonstripe_**, no we can not share Jasper, but you are free to have Jacob or Charlie? Lol.**

**Alice POV**

'Anyways Alice. Tell me the worst place you and Jasper did it.' Said Emmett as I leaned back against the couch. This will bring back memories, I thought.

'The worst place we did it, I will have to say, was the janitor's closet at school all of the brooms just got in the way and it was very hard to move. What made it worse was the fact that Mr. Varner walked in on us.' I said with a slight look of embarrassment on my face, but the look on my face was nothing compared to the look on Jasper's.

'Dude, what are you doing on mine and Rosalie's turf? We meet there every Tuesday at 1:00.' Emmett spoke up.

'Ew, Emmett. That's just disgusting.' Said Jasper with a screwed up face.

'Hang on, Jasper. We're talking about your sex life, and you think that I'm saying disgusting stuff.' Replied Emmett.

'Well, whatever. Let me just get on with the story please. My truth is lasting long enough as it is.' I said.

'Three words; Make up sex. Best three words ever.' Said Jasper, surprisingly open with a grin.

FLASHBACK

'_Come on Jasper. It's time for Spanish!' I said to him as I pulled him up off of the cafeteria chair by his collar. He slapped my hand away and as I let go, he sank back onto his seat._

'_Okay, Alice. I'm coming, Jesus, give me a chance why don't you?' He replied curtly as he rose from his chair and took hold of my hand powerfully. Bella and Edward followed behind us and eventually caught up._

'_So, Alice. What are you doing at the weekend?' Bella asked, not that she cared, of course. Just trying to be nice, I suspected._

'_Erm nothing, really. I suppose I might go and do a big of hunting. I've been quite thirsty recently.' I told her as she stepped further away from me. Did she seriously think that I would bite her? That would only result in me being killed by Edward. And I didn't really fancy dying again._

'_Oh, that's nice,' she said in return. Whatever. Bella and Edward overtook us and headed towards English as Jasper and I turned left heading for Spanish._

'_Man, I hate Spanish,' Jasper complained. 'In fact, I hate every lesson apart from History.' He was such a whiner I couldn't believe it._

'_Jasper, you do realise that History is the only lesson you have without me, don't you? I hope that that wasn't anything personal to do with me.' I stopped in my tracks, dropped his hand and gave him a questioning glance._

'_Of course not Alice.' Jasper said whilst looking in another direction, suspiciously._

'_Jaaspppppperrr,' I whined._

'_God, I'm kidding Alice. I thought you could tell the future.' He laughed._

'_I can, I just don't look at it the whole time, do I?' I asked. Jasper _hmph_ed. 'You're such a meanie.' I said to him and gave him a light push. He over exaggerated and bumped into a girl. I'd never seen her before, she must have been new. She turned around on contact and gave my Jasper a sickening smile._

'_Hello. I'm Kayleigh.' Slutty name, I thought to myself. She said to Jasper as she tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder. I knew that the smell would be sending Jasper crazy._

'_Um, hi, I'm Jasper. It's good to meet you.' he's ever the gentleman. She placed a hand on his arm and I snarled, though only Jasper could hear it. He sent me an apologetic look._

'_Tell me, Jasper; could you possibly help me find my way to my next class?' She asked him in a nasal voice._

'_Um, sure. What lesson do you have next?' He asked her. I couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop talking to the bimbo; he was such a traitor to me, his wife of 70 years._

'_I've got Spanish in building 3 with__señor__Benitez.' She replied. Oh great, just where we were headed._

'_So have I, which makes things more convenient, doesn't it?' Said Jasper and he started to point in a direction for Kayleigh to walk in. Jasper re-took my hand and started to talk, 'Kayleigh, this is Alice, my gi-' but he couldn't continue because Kayleigh has pushed in between Jasper and me as we started to walk, separating our hands. She turned away from me and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. I could tell that he was holding his breathe._

'_So, Jasper, tell me about yourself.' She asked him, I couldn't take the girl anymore and if I'd have stayed it would have taken all of my will power not to kill her. So I walked of faster in the direction of Spanish, leaving Jasper behind._

'_Alice.' I heard him whisper, he knew I could hear it, but I just ignored it. I couldn't be bothered with him at that moment._

_I quickly arrived at the Spanish lesson and not many people were there when I got there. There was one person there I would talk to. Emmett, he was sitting in a chair at the back and there was a space next to him. I took this seat, I would usually sit next to Jasper, but I really didn't want to right then._

'_Hey, baby sis, what's up? Why aren't you with Jasper?' He asked me putting his arm around me._

'_Oh, he's…um…walking with someone else.' I said with an expressionless face. I couldn't even be bothered to look into the future to see what he was going to do with her. I trusted him too much. Emmett's face screwed up._

'_Jasper... he wouldn't do that, would he?' He asked._

'_Yeah, I was surprised too, Emmett.' I told him accompanied with a sigh. Just as I went to put my head down on the table, Jasper and Kayleigh walked through the door, she was laughing, but he just looked like he was in pain and wasn't even smiling. He then noticed me and his eyebrows furrowed. I looked at Emmett and then shrugged. Kayleigh went to got and sit down and she patted the seat next to her for Jasper to come and sit next to her. He ignored her and came over to me._

'_Alice, what is the matter?' He asked as he crouched down beside me._

'_Nothing is wrong, Jasper. Just go and sit next to your new soul mate Kayleigh.' I said curtly as I turned towards Emmett who was giving Jasper a deathly stare._

'_You know better than that Alice.' He replied as he got up and to my surprise, he didn't sit next to Kayleigh, he sat next to Tyler; much to her dismay. I didn't really understand why the hell I was being so stupid and unfair to Jasper. He would never do anything to upset me, I knew that and I also knew that he was only being nice to Kayleigh, it was the sort of guy he was._

_10 minutes into the lesson, the guilt was taking over me, Em kept trying to make conversation, but I just ignored him and kept looking over to where Jasper was sitting with his head on the desk. I couldn't take it any longer so I tore a page from my notebook and wrote him a note:_

_Jasper_

_I am so sorry that I was being such a drama queen,_

_I know that you would never, ever do anything,_

_And I also know that you love me more than anything else._

_It kind of explains why we've been married for 70 odd years._

_I love you._

_Alice. Xxx_

_I threw it across the classroom, and with my vampirey precision, it landed in front of Jasper on his desk. He picked up the note and unfolded it. I saw his face relax into a smile. A moment later I received a note back. Emmett read it with me over my shoulder._

_Alice_

_You are right; I do love you more than anything else._

_But I was stupid; I should have never let that girl push you out of the way,_

_I should have been holding your hand harder, because I never want to let you go._

_In fact, meet me in the janitor's closet in 5 minutes_

_I love you_

_Jasper xxx_

_Emmett let out a stifled laugh at the last sentence. So I shot him an evil stare. After this I glanced towards Jasper who was already looking at me. I gave him a smile and he gave me one back with a nod. I nodded back to say yes to the plans._

'_Excuse me, sir. I really don't feel too good. Could I possibly go to the nurse?' I asked innocently. Emmett sniggered from besides me._

'_Yes, of course you may, Miss Cullen. Would you like anybody to go with you?' He asked politely, I always liked him._

'_Yes please, can Jasper come?' I asked and I saw Kayleigh sigh and roll her eyes._

'_Very well, Mr Hale, you have been summoned.' Answered the teacher. I got up out of my chair and walked over to Jasper where he took my hand. 'I hope you feel better soon, Miss Cullen.'_

'_Thank you, sir.' I said as I left the room._

'_Great work, Miss Cullen.' Whispered Jasper as we walked down the deserted corridor._

'_Ah, you too, Mr Hale.' I replied. We stopped when we reached the janitor's closet. 'You first.' I told him as he opened the door to a small room, about 3 meters by 3 meters._

_Once we were in there for five minutes, we were all over each other, when the door opened. We were both shocked to see Mr Varner standing there. Gulp._

'_Mr Hale and Miss Cullen, what do you think your doing?' He asked with his face turning red._

'_Well,' started Jasper, 'what does it look like? It was very rude of you to interrupt us like this, you could at least wait until we are finished.' I laughed at what Jasper had just said and the look on Mr Varner's face._

'_Put some clothes on and get out here now!' He shouted so that I'm sure the whole school could've heard. I giggled again. 'You're going to the Principal's Office, and I'm sure he'll call your father – ew, how gross is that.' I raised an eyebrow._

'_We're adopted, you know. We aren't related.' I told him matter-of-factly as I pulled up my jeans. Then we followed him to the Principal's office to get told off. This wasn't the first time we had been told of for being caught though- we were quite used to it, but it was our first time at this school._

'_Okay, thank you Dr. Cullen,' said the Principal on the phone as he hung up. 'Your father will be here momentarily,' he finished. That really didn't matter to us._

_3 minutes later and Carlisle arrived. 'So Alice, Jasper, caught at it again?' he said in a whisper which only we three could hear. Jasper and I smiled while Carlisle chuckled._

'_Dr Cullen,' the Principal started. 'I think that you need to control your children better and show them that their physical relationship should remain outside the school premises.'_

'_Yes, right. Children, you have been very bad. As your punishment, Jasper you shall have no playstation, and Alice, you shall have no credit card.' I didn't flip because I could read his expression and could tell that he was only doing this for the Principal's sake, he would never take my Mr. Credit away from me. He loves me too much. But to add to the façade, Jasper added some key arguing._

'_But Carlisle! What the hell am I supposed to do with no playstation? Curse you. Curse you to hell, old man.' I started uncontrollably giggling and we were dismissed from the office and school for the rest of the day._

END FLASHBACK

'Well, there you have it guys. It was really not that bad a place, but it was still the worst. It shows that Jasper and I have fantastic standards.' I said as I shot my husband a wink. He returned it with a smile.

'Okay, that was interesting.' Said Edward sincerely.

'I remember that week. That stupid blonde bimbo Kayleigh was all over you Jazz, even after she found out that you and Alice had been caught doing it.' Laughed Emmett.

'Carry on, Alice. I can't wait to here what your best place is!' Said Bella in a dreamy way.

'Okay guys, my best place was…' I began.

**This wasn't really a very good chapter I didn't think. What did you think? Like it? Too long? It was in fact my longest chapter of all time. And I owe it all to you lovely reviewers. Want more like it? Review!!!**

**I suppose I have to do my traditional mention of Jackson Rathbone, so here it is:**

**He is amazing. In the film, he was great. I loved the baseball scene when he did his little thing with the bat. The first time, I literally DIED and I almost fell out of my seat. I couldn't breathe or anything. You guys just don't understand what effect he has on me. **_Emuerz_**, I have indeed seen the picture with the fake fangs, it took me ages to work out that it was him! Lol he looked so different. Seriously, has anybody seen the picture of him in the chequered hoodie with the hood up when he's sitting crossed legged and he has blonde hair, it is to die for; LITERALLY, I think I might just die for it.**

**And the****re is Robert Pattinson, there's not an Englishman I'm more proud of. He's like my bestest friend.**

**I'm aiming to reach between 70 and 75 reviews by the time I post the next chapter. Help that be possible by reviewing. I don't care if it's the same person reviewing 100 times, they can if they wish. LOVE YOU XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, hello. I am so, so, terribly sorry for the amount of time it took for me to post this chapter, but on the Saturday before last, we drove back from Scotland and I wasn't allowed to use the laptop in the car, and then I was unpacking and stuff for ages. The last week and a bit has been me back at school and at work experience, which all I have done is photocopy OSAS about Starbucks. Today, the only time I've had to write has been short. Now I think that you need to know that from now on the updates will come to around once every two days, about, hopefully. I will usually post them at 6 o'clock, UK time, so you might want to check your iPods for the UK time if you don't live here! However, I don't think there will be another chapter before Monday because I want to write many a chapter before posting, because now I am only doing one at a time. I have realised how little pressure there will be on me if I have already written many chapters.**

**I want to say thank-you sooooo much for the reviews I got. I was expecting around 10-20, but I got like 50 something. Unbelievable, you can keep surprising me like that, because I liked it!**

**My best reviews this time around were hard to pick as there were so many, but they go to **_rommettlover_** (my bestest friend). Because if I don't mention her she might delete the sexy-lexy pictures of Jackson (or should I say MONROE) from my phone and computer so that they shall never see the light of day again. :O and we can't have that, can we?**

_LiviLovesTwilight_**, because she also loves Jackson like me. I cannot believe that her friends think that Jasper looks like he has a pole stuck up his ass. If he does though, I wouldn't mind being that pole *wink*. Also a girl at my school said that to me, and I was like 'no way, other people have said that.'**

_Amber-Cullen17_**, who by the way I want your email address so that you can help me and my friend (Jennybuff) meet Jackson. I can inform you that I am not a psycho or a paedophile! However, remember I live in England, therefore this Jackson thing might be a tad impossible. But I'd like to know the details! LOL. She also called me her 'fav fanfiction author'! Hehe, that makes me giddy and jelloid. I haven't put you in this chapter, because I forgot, but if you nagg me, then I will put you in the story somewhere. =)**

**And, of course, there is my ever loyal **_Oh. Its. Her_**, she left me another sexy review. And it turns out she has the same issues as I. The fact that whenever our little Mr. Rathbone speaks, we die. Simple as. Lol that reminded me of Mr. Jasper from Breaking Dawn. Ahh, gotta love J. Jenks.**

**Did anybody know that Nikki Reed is a fan…fanpire (she likes that one, it's catchy)? lol to anyone who's seen that video. If you haven't, just watch it. God I love her.**

**By the way; in this chapter, I am not totally sure of all the years and stuff so just live with the fact that I might be a bit off.**

**In this chapter, there is a change in the POV! Ahhh, what a shock, you say? I know, right?**

**Onwards and Upwards with the story; that's what I always say…well I don't but here:**

**Alice POV**

'Carry on, Alice. I can't wait to here what your best place is!' Said Bella in a dreamy way.

'Okay guys, my best place was…' I began. 'The diner in Philadelphia. For sure. It bought the best memories ever. I mean, if it weren't for that diner, I would never have met Jasper, and most probably have never met you guys. Personally for me and Jasper, the diner is the most significant place in the world; it marks the place where our immortal lives truly began.' Oh my God, how mushy did I sound? But I meant all of it. Jasper took a hold of my hand in his and smiled at me deeply.

'I couldn't agree with you more, Alice.' He told me.

'Ahh, you guys. That's so cute.' Said Bella in an _ahhh_ish voice.

'Psh. That's nothing compared to me and Rosie. We've done it in so many diners, I've lost count.' Said Emmett. Rosalie slapped him on the arm; though not as playfully as the previous time.

'Don't you remember the story, Emmett? We've heard it enough times. This diner means a lot to Alice and Jasper, and I think that you should respect that.' Everyone raised their eyebrows at Rose, but she does anything to protect her 'twin' Jasper. Emmett just said sorry and shut up for a moment.

'Okay, I'm really sorry you guys,' Emmett started looking at me and Jasper. 'Can we just get on with your story, please? I'm bored of you; I want to move on with our game of TRUTH OR DARE, baby!' He started to get very over-excited, so Jasper sent him a wave of calm.

'Okay then guys, here it is.' I said.

FLASHBACK

'_Jasper, what are we going to do at the weekend?' I asked as I walked at human pace into our bedroom. He was sitting in our bed, unsurprisingly reading one of his many war books._

'_I don't know Alice,' He said as I sat on his lap. 'But I was thinking maybe we go away for a little bit?' Oooh, I liked the idea of that._

'_Really Jasper, that sounds great, what do you have in mind exactly?' I asked as I turned my face up to his, he removed a strand of hair from my forehead and said:_

'_How about Philadelphia? The diner? We haven't been there in so long.' He told me. This was such a great idea, I didn't see it in the future, because I wasn't looking for anything – I was too busy checking up on Edward with Bella._

'_Jasper that is such a good idea. I love it!' I said to him, placing a kiss upon his lips. 'I'm so excited. How long has it been since we last visited? 5 years or something. Wow.' I asked him, I was shocked that we hadn't been in so long._

'_4 years and 287 days to be exact, Alice. But who's counting?' Jasper said with a chuckle. I smiled at him and looked him in his deep black eyes._

'_You need to go and hunt, baby. Your eyes are coals.' He looked at me with loving eyes. 'You know what, I'll come with you now, and when we've done that, we can set of to Philadelphia early; one day off of school won't do us any harm at all. We've had enough days off to know that.'_

'_That sounds great Alice. But quickly before we go hunting, can I go and play 'War Heroes' with Emmett? He's been bugging me all day?' He asked me._

'_Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeee?' He whined with the most adorable smile I had ever seen when I didn't respond straight away. I nodded and Jasper jumped up. 'Thank you, I really can't wait till.' I leaned in to kiss him 'High-five!' He shouted, before I reached his lips. God, he was ever the romanticist, I was shocked, but complied with his wish as I hit his hand hard in a high-five action._

_**Jasper POV**_

'_Emmydoodles!' I yelled as I ran into the living room. Emmett was sitting on the sofa watching Rosalie painting her nails and he looked rather bored, well I knew he was bored because I could feel the boredness rolling off of him in waves._

'_Yes, Jazzy-poo?' He asked me with a grin as I plonked down on the arm rest next to him, as ungracefully as possible._

'_Could you guys possible act your ages for once?' Asked Rosalie as she looked up from the thumb she was painting. Emmett and I looked at each other, we were about to argue the fact that I was actually 180 and Emmett was 70, but she saw it coming, 'your human ages, idiots!' Emmett just stuck out a tongue as I shot her a death glare. Nobody calls me an idiot. I stood up to reach the playstation, when I tripped over the rug. Idiot! I could've sworn that Vampires aren't supposed to fall places and trip over. Alice and I were really making a habit of it recently._

'_Emmett, do you fancy a lovely game of,' I paused for dramatic effect and looked side to side in a secret agent style, 'WAR HEROES?' I shouted as I held up the game's box in my hand. 'Because you've been bugging me to play for ages.' I finished off._

'_Jasper! Yes! You are officially the best brother EVER!' Emmett yelled as he pranced over the room and planted a kiss on my mouth. Yuckseys!_

'_EMM-ETT, dude. Not cool.' I told him as he pulled away from me. 'Alice won't kiss me for ages now!' Emmett shrugged his shoulders as Rosalie just laughed. What a strange perverted family I have._

_After 3 hours playing the game, I have to admit that I got rather bored and was getting consistently occupied with the thoughts of my week-end with Alice._

'_Okay, sorry Emmett, but I'm bored now. Can't you play with Rosalie?' I asked in my most begging tone. He sighed before letting out a groan and nodded solemnly._

'_You are so not the best brother ever, now!' He told me. What a jerk. I so was the best brother ever. I just had wife-withdrawal symptoms. Alice bounded down the stairs at that point and I smiled at her._

'_Are you quite ready to go hunting, Hale? I have been waiting around for ages.' She asked me with a bit of an edge. She was impatient, I could tell, the waves were overwhelming_

'_Hey, hey, hey, Cullen. Don't get so touchy please. Your emotions are playing with my mind!' I said in a whining, but joking voice, in a New York accent, I had no idea why. 'Besides, just think about the weekend we have coming up!' I raised my eyebrows to her and tapped my long, pale finger on her nose. God, I loved her so much. If anything ever happened to her, I would be on the first plane to Italy. But it didn't matter; because I would never let anything ever happen to her._

'_Are you going hunting?' Emmett asked, emotionless. _

'_Erm…yes…but we kinda wanted to go alone Emmett.' I told him_

'_Ahhh, I see. You want to have a little 'fun'. I get it, Rose and I often get a bit 'distracted' whilst out hunting.' He replied. Alice raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, I loved the way that accentuated her chest_. Jasper, you pervert. I don't normally think like that_, I told myself._

'_Emmett, just be quiet. Jasper, let's go!' She said nicely to me after scolding Emmett. She turned to walk out of the front door._

'_Right behind you, baby.' I smiled as I followed her out to the driveway. We really couldn't be bothered to run that far so we took Alice's Porsche to a forest with many a treat for us to enjoy._

_After our little hunting trip, Alice and I arrived back at the house. I was greeted outside by Emmett, ever the optimist. 'Jaasssperr, play playstation with me?!' he whined._

'_No.' I said. Emmett frowned, but then turned around and went inside, muttering something about 'Edward' and 'Best brother'. I just rolled my eyes and took Alice's hand. She was beautiful._

'_Are you ready to go?' I asked her. She raised an eyebrow._

'_You've got to be kidding! I have to pack.' she told me, I couldn't believe she hadn't packed yet! It was usually one of the first things she thought about before we went anywhere. 'Don't look at me like that, Jasper, it will take me a half hour tops. Okay?' I sighed._

'_Okay.' I agreed as she pecked me on the lips._

_45 minutes later, Alice was still packing. Typical. 'Alice,' I called up the stairs. 'This isn't funny. I want to go!' I complained._

'_I'm coming. Give a girl a chance, dear.' She told me as she bounded down the stairs, a huge suitcase in tow. Lord._

'_Alice, we're going to Philadelphia for four days, not on a three month cruise around the Caribbean.' I said rolling my eyes at her gigantic suitcase._

'_You have to be prepared, and expect the unexpected.' She said simply. I blew a raspberry, something that I was unaware that I could do until then. Funny. I did it over and over until Alice got irritated and hit me round the head with the suitcase. Moody bitch. _

_We both said our tearful (not) goodbyes to the family and got into the Porsche. Even with Alice's maniac driving, as Bella calls it, it still took us many an hour to reach Philadelphia. But when we got there it was midnight because of the darn time difference. I had just wasted like 8 hours of my life. We decided that we would visit the diner the next day because, err well I didn't really know, I just listened to what Alice said. And she said that we weren't going till the next day. We checked into a tacky motel type of thing and paid for a room with a useless bed. I mean, we weren't going to sleep in it. So we occupied the bed in a way other than sleeping, if you know what I mean. We called it 'preparation' for the next day._

_As promised, the next day, Alice and I walked about a mile in the pouring rain to the Diner. Like the southern gentleman I was, I held her umbrella above her head for her, me getting soaked. I was such a sweet soul. If I had one; Edward had lead me to believe that I didn't have one. Alice thought differently though. We rounded the last corner before we reached the diner. We were both shocked to our very cores at what we saw. The diner was no longer. It was there, still a building, but it was totally abandoned._

'_Oh, well that is just perfect.' Alice said as she raised her arms in the air for exaggeration. 'How did I not see this coming?' She wondered aloud. I was a naughty boy and calmed her using my emotion-o-meter, even though I knew she didn't like me doing it._

'_Honey, it's okay,' she tried to interrupt me but I raised my hand to stop her from talking. 'We can still go in there. Look on the bright side, at least there is a lower risk of us being caught at it.' I continued matter-of-factly. She nodded in agreement._

_I opened the front door of the diner with my super vampire-y strength and ignored the looks I got from passer bys. As the door opened Alice raced passed me inside. She immediately sat on the seat where she sat all those years ago when we met. It was time to do what we did every time we visited._

_I walked over the threshold and walked to her. 'You've kept me waiting a long time.' she said with a smile playing at her lips. I ducked my head in shame._

'_I'm sorry ma'am.' I replied, bringing my Texan accent back, I missed my little buddy. We then burst into a fit of giggles before kissing, passionately. She broke the kiss far too soon for my liking and before I had time to argue, she pulled me to a table._

'_Something I have never shown you before.' She said as she pointed at the table. I was confused to say the least._

'_Alice, you stopped our passionate lip-locking to show me a table?' I asked in disbelief, eyebrows raised. She put her hands on her hips._

'_Under the table, you nerd.' I pouted at what she called me. I was not a nerd. I ducked to the floor and looked underneath the table._

'_Okay, Alice. Let me rephrase that. You stopped our passionate lip-locking to show me mouldy chewing gum?' I said as I saw the sticky mounds stuck under the table. Alice tutted loudly and came under the table with me. She peeled off some of the chewing gum with sounds of disgust, checking her nails every so often, until it revealed some carved in writing; script I instantly recognised as Alice's. I squinted my eyes as an act of humanism, even though there were none around. The script read: _

Alice + Jasper 1929

Alice + Jasper 1931

Alice + Jasper 1932

Alice + Jasper 1937

Alice + Jasper 1945

Alice + Jasper 1948

Alice + Jasper 1952

Alice + Jasper 1960

Alice + Jasper 1965

Alice + Jasper 1969

Alice + Jasper 1973

Alice + Jasper 1976

Alice + Jasper 1981

Alice + Jasper 1987

Alice + Jasper 1991

Alice + Jasper 1993

Alice + Jasper 2000

Alice + Jasper 2004

_If I could cry, I'm sure I would have right then. I was so emotional. The empath was at the height of his emotions. It was very…emotional. I looked at Alice, who was smiling her cute little irresistible smile at me. I grinned back at her._

'_When did you-' I was cut off by her._

'_Did you not get suspicious that every time we come we sit here and I convientently drop something. Even though I never drop anything… Hardly.' I was speechless. I loved her._

'_I love you, so much.' I told her._

'_Back at cha!' She said with a wink as she began to etch something else into the table under the previous writing:_

Alice + Jasper 2009

'_Wonderful.' I whispered. _

'_Just like you.' She replied as she began to kiss me. The rest was just inevitable as I placed her on top of the table._

**END FLASHBACK **

**Alice POV**

'You guys, that was adorable!' Rose said as I grasped Jasper's hand in mine. He simply smiled back down at me.

'I know. Wasn't it just?' Jasper replied, not removing his eyes from mine.

'Gawwwwwwwd! Enough with the cuteness already, it's making me feel nauseous!' Emmett sighed.

'Emmett, you're a vampire.' Bella smartly pointed out. She was a brain-box, wasn't she? Emmett just shrugged.

'And?' He looked from Bella, to me. 'Move on Alice please. Who do you chose now we are finally over your truths?' Emmett was bouncing up and down on his knees where he was sitting and had to be restrained by Rose.

'Okay….' I thought for a moment. 'I choose…'

**Well there you have it. Once again I am so sorry for the long wait. I just have so much going on with my life. Then there was the added threat of writer's block shadowing over me! I was a state. I hope that you guys liked this chapter because, even though it isn't very funny, it took me a long time to write, as you know very well.**

**Once again the best reviews get the mention. Anyone who mentions Mr . Monroe Jackson Rathbone will def get a mention.**

**Quick question, what does AU mean? And also, how do you find out how many hits your story has?**

**Review, my children.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I am just soooo excited because I get to meet Kellan, Ashley, Peter… and Justin…!! Wooo! They are coming to England! What legends! I can't wait! I am going to die.**

**Anyways, I am quite disappointed at the number of reviews I got last chapter, and overall really, considering I have had over 3000 hits. It makes me quite sad. So please take the little time and write me a review!**

**I want to thank: **_Bella-Cullen1979, SarcasticPickles, Rommettlover, Crimsonstripe, Jaliceforever, Oh. Its. Her, LiviLovesTwilight, Twilight96 _**and**_ Emuerz_**, because the review they left mentioned Jackson/Jasper in a way that made me giddy. That's 9. Let's see if we can beat that this chapter, yes?**

**This chapter is for Jenny who is having an operation tomorrow, and I hope it all goes super well. I will miss you so much, if you are reading this. Just remember, Monroe Jackson is looking over you like the angel he is. And just think, in 4 weeks, we shall be meeting Kellan, Ashley and Peter!!!!!!!!!! =D**

**Alice POV**

'And?' He looked from Bella, to me. 'Move on Alice please. Who do you chose now we are finally over your truths?' Emmett was bouncing up and down on his knees where he was sitting and had to be restrained by Rose.

'Okay….' I thought for a moment. 'I choose Emmett!' I sniggered.

'Hey, hey! You can't do that. It will end up going back and forth between you two! No fair!' Shouted Carlisle in a non-Carlisle-ish way.

'Shut up you big kiddy!' I scolded him in a joking way. He just frowned and stared at the carpet. Weird. 'Anyway, Emmett, TRUTH or DARE?' I asked, smiling like some crazy psycho.

'Hmmm, well I'm not a big pussy hole like some people coughAlicecough and I shall have a DARE please, dear sister of mine.' He asked. Perfect.

'Okay Emmett. I dare you not to touch Rosalie for a week.' I smirked as the words left my mouth. Bella spat up some water that she was drinking, and Edward and Jasper burst out laughing. The looks on Emmett and Rosalie's faces were quite the picture though.

'What the freakin' hell, Alice? There is no way on earth! That is totally unfair.' Shouted Rosalie over Jasper and Edward's laughter.

'This is utterly crap.' Said Emmett, emotionless. 'I can not believe I wanted to play this shit game.' He continued, still emotionless. It was as if his life had been taken away, well, what life he had left. Jasper managed to stop his laughter for a moment.

'Emmett, dude, it's one week. What's the worst that could happen?' He raised his eyebrows at Emmett with a smile. 'I mean, sure, she could get totally bored and run off to like, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie or someone, but is it really that bad?' He said with a smug smile. It all happened very quickly then. Emmett lunged at Jasper's throat, but before he reached him, Carlisle intercepted. He restrained Emmett until he calmed down, probably due to Jasper.

'Emmett, son. Is this really necessary?' He asked in a strict tone. Emmett hung his head in shame. Jasper stood up and walked over to a chair on the far side of the room.

'Jesus, dude. I thought it was me that everybody had to be careful of. Not you.' He laughed as he sat down in it. Emmett let a deep snarl erupt from within his chest. Jasper replied with a louder hiss; he really had to watch himself; he was treading on thin ice. I decided to interrupt their little snarl-fest.

'Guys please. It's just a game! Emmett, it's only a week; please endure it. You know Jasper is just winding you up.' I gave Jasper a stern look. 'Behave.' He nodded at me nicely. 'Good Boy.'

'I'm sorry kids, but I don't think that Esme and I are going to play any longer. It's just gotten out of hand.' Carlisle said as he stood up from the floor.

'But you didn't even do anything.' I whined.

'Sorry Alice. Blame Emmett and Jasper.' He replied. I turned around and slapped Jasper across the head. Hard.

'Ouch. Jesus! Shit! Fuck! HolyAssOfGod! Alice, what was that for?' Jasper asked me rubbing his head.

'You heard what Carlisle said, you are the reason that they are now leaving the game!' I shouted at him. 'And watch your language.'

'Oh, Lord Alice. It's not exactly as if they were severely contributing to our festive gathering.' Jasper spat back at me. How rude. I just shot him an evil glare which said 'shut it Jasper or no sex for a week'. That shut him up.

'Of course Alice, you rightfully hit me.' He cooed.

'Thank you for finally seeing the light.' I answered him with a smile.

'Enough of this! I'm not having Emmett do that dare! How the hell is that fair on me?' Rose cried.

'Rose honey,' I started. 'Just you think of all those times Emmett has called you a bitch during all your playstation endeavours. Don't you want to get back at him for that?' I asked her with a grin on my face.

'Actually Alice. That doesn't sound like a bad idea.' Rose smirked and glanced at Emmett.

'Rosie babe, you can't possibly think this-' Rose cut him off.

'No, Emmett, Alice is right. I have to get back at you some how.' Rose said with a laugh. 'And don't give me that look Emmett, if anything it's just going to spur me on.' She said to his pout. Then a perfect idea struck me. I got very, very excited. Jasper had to put his arm on my to calm me down.

'Step off, Whitlock.' I said to him. I wish he would leave my emotions alone. He quickly pulled his hand back as I returned to my excited mood. 'Rose, I just had the best idea.' She raised her eyebrows for me to continue. 'You have to make this super hard for Emmett… Get where I'm going?' I asked with an evil glint in my eye.

'Oh, Alice. I'm seeing exactly where you're going!' Rose grinned at me. She then turned to Bella. 'And you're coming too, Bella.' Bella groaned and turned to Edward as if to ask 'why me?'. 'Let's go now!' Rosalie yelled, clearly over excited at the prospect of shopping.

'First stop?' Bella asked.

'Victoria's Secret!' Rose and I yelled in unison.

Thanks to my fantastic driving, Rose, Bella and I were at the closest Victoria's Secret store in under 15 minutes. We left Jasper, Emmett and Edward at home to maybe come up with some more dares and stuff whilst we were otherwise occupied.

'Why did I have to come, guys?' Bella asked sceptically. Rose and I walked over to her and put an arm around her each.

'Bella, sweet, naïve Bella. Would you really like to be stuck back at the house with those three guys, making up dares instead?' I asked.

'I'm not too sure actually. You know how much I don't like shopping.' Bella looked at me with a worried face.

'It will be fine, don't worry. I promise you, all we are going to do is pick Rose up some outfits to wear to make Emmett extremely, erm… horny.' Wouldn't be too hard, anything made Emmett horny. 'And I might also pick up the odd thing or two as a little present for Jasper.' Bella raised her eyebrow.

'Alice, your closet is effectively a Victoria's Secret store anyway, based on the amount of stuff you have bought from there.' I ignored her comment as Rosalie and I pranced into the store.

I was looking around for quite a while, but I had no luck in finding something for Rose, however I did have a couple of things for me, including a nice black lacy number, with hot pink around the edges. It was also slightly see through. Jasper would love that one! There was also a nice little nurse's dress, very slutty. I had to get it. Once I had enough things, I made my way over to Rose. Yes, I thought. She had some items in her hand.

'Let me see, Rose!' I shouted as I approached her. She held up a very skimpy fluorescent pink creature. I loved it. It was so her. 'Emmett will love that Rose, he won't take his hands off of you!'

'Great!' Rose exclaimed. Rose and I, with Bella moaning along side us paid for our things together, coming to a total cost of $670, my bad.

When we got home, the guys greeted us with a lovely chaste kiss on the lips each (to their partner only, not everyone), except for Rose and Emmett who weren't allowed to. 'So have you guys come up with any good dares whilst we've been away?' I asked them sweetly.

'Oh, Alice, believe me. We have come up with some very good dares.' Replied Jasper darkly. He was really weird sometimes.

'Hey, Rosalie. Why don't you go and try on some of the stuff you just bought?' I asked with a quick glance towards Emmett. He gulped, it took a lot to scare Emmett, but this did.

'Alice, sweetheart! What a fabulous idea!' Rose exclaimed as she waltzed to the downstairs bathroom, with her bag swinging in her hand.

'Alice. You. Will. Die.' Emmett said to me as her examined Rose 2 minutes later as she came out of the bathroom. Rose came and sat down in her position next to Emmett, dressed in a hot pink corset and black lacy panties. Jasper and Edward screwed their faces up at the sight, and probably also from the thoughts and emotions coming from Emmett. Jasper hit my arm lightly with the back of his hand to get my attention.

'She definitely has succeeded in making Emmett horny.' He said with a whisper and a look of disgust on his face. Emmett moved his arm slowly down towards Rosalie's knee, but she slapped it away hard.

'Hands off me Emmett.' She said harshly.

'Rosie, please. I can't do this. It's just so hard; you don't know how irresistible you are.' Emmett pleaded.

'Yes, I do Emmett.' She replied with a soft giggle. Emmett had to brace himself for that. He almost exploded.

'God. I wish this week will go quickly.' He exclaimed.

'Emmett, it's only been like an hour,' replied Jasper with a laugh.

'God, Whitlock. You wouldn't like it if you had to do it so just shut up!'

'Yes, McCarty, you're right. I wouldn't like it if I wasn't able to touch Rosalie for a week.' He answered sarcastically. Emmett growled.

'I meant Alice.'

'God, I knew what you meant, dude. I was just winding you up.' Jasper said with a stifled laugh. Emmett just mumbled something inaudible, even for us vampires.

'To be honest Emmett, the week will probably just go quicker if you take your mind off of Rosalie.' Bella chipped in. Edward laughed.

'No chance!' He joked.

'I meant like why don't we just carry on with the game?' She asked innocently.

'Wow, Bella. I never thought I'd hear you asking to carry on with this game.' I said in amazement. 'But she's right you know Em.' He looked at me from staring at Rose's cleavage. 'Just get on with the game.' I continued. He smiled lazily and nodded carefully.

'Okay then.' His usual excitement gone from his voice. 'Who shall I chose?' He looked around the room into everybody's eyes. 'Bella.' She looked up. 'Bella, I chose you.' Her face was a picture.

**Well, there it was. I hoped that you liked it. I would like about 20-30 reviews until the next chapter. I know that my magnificent fans can manage that.**

**Remember, a review about Jackson or Jasper will give you an automatic mention in the next chapter!**

**I'm begging you to review please.**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, hi guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter. But I was thinking that because I love my reviewers so much that I am giving the chance for one of you to be in my next chapter. If you want this to be you, then leave a review with your first name, age and your hair colour (so I can describe in the story). I will pick a random reviewer and put them in my story!**

**So if you want to go into my story, then get reviewing! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my bunnies. How have you been? I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am in Austria at the moment with my limited internet usage. Just like when I was in Scotland, except 100000000000000 degrees colder. There is 2 foot of snow. I sink. I hope you guys like this chapter, I did spend quite a lot of time doing it. Please don't get bored during the middle section. Give it a go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Romeo and Juliet. I'm really not **_**that**_** good with words. Shakespeare is a legend.**

**You guys like long chapters, right? You'd better, because this is a biggy.**

**This is for Jenny, who is recovering now! I can't wait until you are back at school my bubi and I miss you tons. By the way, your team Edward shirt has arrived! lol**

**APOV**

'Wow, Bella. I never thought I'd hear you asking to carry on with this game.' I said in amazement. 'But she's right you know Em.' He looked at me from staring at Rose's cleavage. 'Just get on with the game.' I continued. He smiled lazily and nodded carefully.

'Okay then.' His usual excitement gone from his voice. 'Who shall I chose?' He looked around the room into everybody's eyes. 'Bella.' She looked up. 'Bella, I chose you.' Her face was a picture.

'Erm… I think that I will have a dare, please Emmett.' She replied, looking very nervous.

'That's perfect Bells!' Emmett sang, tunelessly. 'Okay, listen up all of you, especially you Bella.' He looked at everyone for agreement, 'you and dear Eddie here,' he slapped Edward on the back. 'Are going to act out the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, fully dressed in the Shakespearian attire.' I had to laugh at that. Bella would get so embarrassed. Well, she already was embarrassed; her cheeks burned with red as Edward rubbed her back soothingly. 'I haven't even finished yet,' Emmett continued. 'You have to do it at the mall, in front of everyone; by the fountain.'

'Emmett…' Bella began to whine.

'Sorry Bells; you have to do it, it's the rules.' Emmett said and Bella looked towards Edward for some support, which she didn't get. She huffed.

'Come on guys. Let's get this over with then.' She said as she used Edward's knee to assist her in standing up.

'To the mall!' I shouted from the floor as everyone else stood up. I held out my hand to Jasper who pulled me up with a groan. What was actually wrong with him these days? He was getting exceptionally weak. Edward let out a laugh behind me as I though that to myself. Bella looked at him as if to ask who had thought what, but he didn't tell her, thankfully. I didn't fancy Jasper feeling all insecure and ending up in a foetal position in the corner in the room, wondering to himself if he is 'man' enough for me.

'Alice,' Jasper started. 'What were you thinking that made Edward laugh?' God, you would think he was a freaking detective or something.

'Who said it was me who was having the funny thoughts?' I asked casually, not meeting his eyes.

'Erm, because as soon as he laughed, you turned around and gave him that look that says 'don't spill it Cullen',' I raised an eyebrow at him in question, 'you know, the one you always give me when Emmett asks where the keys to your Porsche are.' Okay, fair enough – this man knew me too well.

'Yes Jasper it was me who made Edward laugh, but you don't need to know why.' I told him with a pat on the chest. He held my hand to his chest and wouldn't let me go.

'Please tell me Alice?' He pleaded.

'Fine. I was thinking how very sexy you are looking today.' Edward let out yet another laugh. Talk about cramping your style.

'I am aren't I?' Replied Jasper, dusting each shoulder in turn with his hand. I simply nodded and turned to Bella.

'Let's go, Girlfriend!' I yelled in her face and dragged her outside by her arm.

We all went in Emmett's jeep because we decided that it would be the best car to fit everybody in to. Emmett drove, Rosalie sat in the front seat (she had put clothes on), Jasper, Edward, Bella and I sat in the back all squidged up. I didn't like being squashed, so half way there I moved and sat on Jasper's lap, leaving him perilously close to Bella and her neck. But he was strong! He fought the urge to eat her. High five, Jazzy.

At the mall, Emmett and I practically dragged the reluctant Bella and Edward to the costume store. It was quite a small place, but I knew that we would get what we were looking for – I had a way of knowing these things. As we entered the store, a little bell tingled to announce our arrival and a youngish girl looked up from the counter; her eyes resting on Jasper. Great; another whore-head, just what I wanted.

'Hey there. My name is Jessie and I will be your help for today. May I ask what you are looking for?' She directed all of her attention towards Jasper, flicking her browny-auburny hair over her shoulder. I scowled at her but Jasper trod on my foot; very hard.

'Actually, I don't need anything. It's my friends here,' he motioned to Edward and Bella, 'that need your help.' She then focused her attention towards Edward, I was happy she took her eyes off of Jasper for a moment. Bella was now the one who was looking slightly disgusted at Jessie.

'So tell me how I can help you…erm?' She said.

'Edward.'

'So tell me how I can help you Edward.' She said with a flirty smile. But Emmett took over, seeing as it was his dare.

'Okay, what we need is two costumes that will portray that of Romeo and Juliet. Can you do that for me, sweet-cheeks? Emmett said as Rosalie huffed and folded her arms. Emmett turned to her and gave her a trusting look. He clearly badly wanted Bella to do this dare properly.

'Oh, Romeo and Juliet. That's interesting. What's that for may I ask?' She asked sweetly.

'No you may not ask.' Rose spat back at her. Jessie just raised an immaculate eyebrow and continued talking.

'I'll tell you that we do in fact have some beautiful Romeo and Juliet costumes. Would you like to see them?' She informed us turning towards Edward and Bella. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist.

'Erm…,' Bella started, but got a look from Emmett. 'Yes please.' She continued. We were lead through to a smaller room at the back of the shop. Jessie waltzed over to a cupboard in the corner and pulled out an old-fashioned dress and what looked awfully similar to a Peter Pan costume. **(A/N: You will know what I mean if you have ever seen the Zeffirelli version, all the men are wearing tights) **I let out a huge laugh at Bella and Edward which resulted in a death glare from Edward and a blushing from Bella.

'They look fantastic!' Emmett shouted happily upon seeing the costumes. 'Is it alright if Eddie and Bella put them on here? And how much are they to hire?' Emmett continued enthusiastically. Jessie looked quite taken aback at the sudden enthusiasm, but answered none the less.

'Erm, of course they can put them on here. We have to make sure it fits them after all. They will be $30 each to hire for the week.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Awesome!' Emmett said. 'I can use my pocket money that Carlisle gave me this morning!' It was very sweet that Carlisle didn't allow Em to have a credit card as he did with the rest of us; he only received $100 a month. He usually spent that on various things that he would never use; for example, sweets. His defence was that he wanted to act like a normal boy. It was hard to tell him that a normal boy in his late teens doesn't go out every month and spend $100 on candy. Rosalie broke that news to him.

Jessie took the two costumes off of their hangers and gave them to Edward and Bella. She then pointed over to the dressing rooms in the corner. Two minutes later, Edward emerged from behind the curtains, sporting lovely tights and a puffy top, in a nice murky yellow colour. To be perfectly honest this was a crime against fashion and I wanted to rip it off of him right away, but I couldn't, for obvious reasons.

'Dude! Let's fly away to Neverland!' Jasper laughed as Edward came over to us.

'Shut up.' He mumbled and stared at the curtains of the dressing room waiting for Bella to come out, as did everyone else, including Jessie. A couple of minutes of just staring later, Bella came out of the dressing room clad in a huge dress with very old, busy looking patterns on it. It was a disgusting maroon-y colour. I almost puked, even though I can't. Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing. Bella looked as if she was just about to cry.

'Look guys, I really don't want to do this, and you know that, especially you Jasper as you can feel my nausea above other things. So could you please just hold in the laughter until after or something?' Bella pleaded, her eyes fresh with tears. Jasper and Emmett stopped laughing, only for Edward to drop something on the floor and have to bend over in his tight tights, eliciting screams of laughter from everyone, including Bella from the sight of his ass.

'Dude!' Emmet yelled in between howls of laughter. He stood up and just ignored the laughter. When he looked at Bella she stopped her giggling and smiled sweetly at him.

'Come on you guys, it's getting a bit cramped in here.' Rose stated after a while at looking at the outfits.

'I agree!' I said. 'Let's get on with this dare!' Everyone else agreed and Emmett went to the front desk to pay Jessie; she was very nice in the end. Nothing like the whore-head that I thought she was. We bade her goodbye after Emmett paid and we left the shop.

'I think I'm going to try and get Carlisle to give me a raise.' Emmet randomly said as we walked towards the big fountain in the centre of the mall.

'Give it up. It's never gunna happen.' Jasper replied pessimistically. Emmett just stuck his tongue out at him and hit him round the head.

'For fucks sake, will people please stop hitting me?!' Jasper exclaimed.

'Language, young man.' I scolded him. 'And people will stop hitting you once you stop provoking them.' He huffed in response.

We received a few odd looks from various passer bys, not that it was unexpected seeing as we had two people dressed as if they had just come out of the Globe Theatre. Bella just kept her head down the whole time, making sure she didn't trip over the long dress, embarrassing herself further. This was a classic idea from Emmett, we have never had a human playing with us before, therefore have never had any dare that was going to severely redden anyone's cheeks.

As we reached the fountain Emmett pulled out two copies of Romeo and Juliet. Bella shook her head at them. 'I don't need that Em.' She said. 'I know the death scene of by heart. So does Edward.'

'Okay. That should make this easier for you.' He replied with a smile.

'Come on Edward.' She said as she tugged on his arm. 'Let's get this show on the road.'

'Everybody come and watch this!' Emmett yelled at the people waling past. I saw Lauren, Jessica and Angela, along with Ben, Eric, Mike and Tyler. Along with them was the new girl in Forks, Amber. She had long dark brown hair, around the same length as Rose's, she was a junior too. They all turned and stared at Emmett as he said this. 'We've got a show for you to watch!' He announced and pointed at Bella and Edward. The crowd of people began to rise as Bella and Edward parted from us into the middle of an open space. Spectators stood on the side of the water fountain, because they couldn't see. I had to get on Jasper's back for a good view.

'Come on Bella!' I yelled. 'Let's get this started!' Bella took a big breath in and gulped. The redness in her cheeks was glowing. She then began.

_Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name_

_Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love._

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

Being something she loved, Bella was actually surprisingly confident. Edward then spoke up.

_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

Jessica began to bat her eyes at Edward until Bella continued.

'_Tis but thy name that is my enemy_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague. It is nor hand nor foot,_

_Nor arm nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O be some other name!_

_What's in a name? By which we call a rose_

_By any other word would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo doff thy name,_

_And for thy name, which is no part of thee,_

_Take all myself._

Edward then stepped out from behind a group of people and looked into Bella's eyes. Her cheeks had grown a lot redder since she had started.

_I take thee at thy word:_

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;_

_Henceforth I will never be Romeo. _

The crowds of people began to increase as Edward said these words and we're very impressed. Bella hung her head low as she spoke.

**(A/N: Okay, it's very tedious having to narrate ****between every single one of their speeches, so I will just write them out.)**

_Bella:What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night_

_So stumblest on my counsel?_

_Edward:By a name _

_I know not how to tell thee who I am._

_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself._

_Because it is an enemy to thee;_

_Had I it written, I would tear the word._

Edward made and interesting gesture with his hands, of which I could only assume, was him tearing up a piece of paper. He was such a strange boy.

_Bella:My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words_

_Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound._

_Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?_

_Edward: Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike._

Bella blushed her signature blush as Edward said this, but she composed herself to continue without faltering, I could hear her heart rate increasing rapidly, though_._

_Bella:How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?_

_The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,_

_And the place death, considering who thou art,_

_If any of my kinsmen find thee here._

_Edward:With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls,_

_For stony limits cannot hold love out,_

_And what love can do, that dares love attempt._

_Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me._

_Bella:If they do see thee, they will murder thee._

_Edward:Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye_

_Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet,_

_And I am proof against their enmity._

_Bella:I would not for the world they saw thee here._

_Edward:I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes,_

_And but thou love me, let them find me here;_

_My life were better ended by their hate,_

_Than death prorogued wanting of thy love._

_Bella:By whose direction found'st thou out this place?_

_Edward:By love, that first did prompt me to enquire:_

_He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes._

_I am no pilot, yet wert thou as far_

_As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,_

_I should adventure for such merchandise._

_Bella:Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face,_

_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek_

_For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight._

_Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny_

_What I have spoke, but farewell compliment._

_Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay';_

_And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,_

_Thou mayst prove false: at lovers' perjuries_

_They say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,_

_If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully;_

_Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,_

_I'll frown and be perverse, and say thee nay,_

_So thou wilt woo, but else not for the world._

_In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,_

_And therefore tjou mayst think my behaviour light:_

_But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true_

_Than those that have more coying to be strange._

_I should have been more strange , I must confess,_

_But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,_

_My true-love passion; therefore pardon me,_

_And not impute this yielding to light love,_

_Which the dark nigh hath so discovered._

_Edward:Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,_

_That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops- _

Jasper 'wooooo'ed as Emmett wolf whistled at Edward's declaration of love, Edward gave them a deathly glare.

_Bella:O swear not by the moon, th'inconsistant moon,_

_That monthly changes in her circl'd orb,_

_Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._

_Edward:What shall I swear by?_

_Bella:Do not swear at all;_

_Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,_

_Which is the god of my idolatry,_

_And I'll believe thee._

_Edward:If my heart's dear love-_

_Bella:Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,_

_I have no joy of this contract tonight,_

_It is too rash, too unadvis'd, too sudden,_

_Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be_

_Ere one can say 'It lightens'. Sweet, good night:_

_This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,_

_May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet._

_Good night, good night! as sweet response and rest_

_Come to thy heart as that within my breast._

_Edward:O wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

_Bella:What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?_

_Edward:Th'exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._

_Bella:I gave thee mine before thou didst request it;_

_And yet I would it were to give it again._

_Edward:Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?_

_Bella:But to be frank and give it thee again,_

_And yet I wish but for the thing I have:_

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee_

_The more I have, for both are infinite._

Emmett called in a high pitch voice, playing the nurse. Eliciting some giggling laughter from Jessica, Angela, Lauren and Amber. Conner, Austin, Lee and Samantha had also now joined the group that was watching the performance in utter amazement at the randomness of it. They were enjoying it though.

_Bella:I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!-_

_Anon, good Nurse!- Sweet Montague, be true._

_Stay but a little, I will come again._

_Edward: O blessed, blessed night! I am afeared,_

_Being in night, all of this is but a dream,_

_Too flattering-sweet to be substantial._

_Bella:Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed._

_If that thy bent of love be honourable,_

_Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow,_

_By one that I'll procure to come to thee,_

_Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite,_

_And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay,_

_And follow thee my lord throughout the world._

_Emmett:Madam!_

_Bella:I come, anon.-But if thou meanest not well,_

_I do beseech thee-_

_Emmett:Madam!_

_Bella:By and by I come-_

_To cease thy strife, and leave me to my grief._

_Tomorrow I will send._

_Edward:So thrive my soul-_

_Bella:A thousand times good night!_

Bella walks of to the other side of the water fountain and trips over her foot, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I burst out with laughter, as Edward starts to speak.

_Edward:A thousand times the worse, to want thy light._

_Love goes towards love as schoolboys from their books,_

_But love from love, toward school with heavy looks._

Bella comes back from the other side of the fountain as Edward starts to walk away.

_Bella:Hist, Romeo, hist! O for a falc'ner's voice,_

_To lure this tassel-gentle back again:_

_Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud,_

_Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,_

_And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine_

_With repetition of my Romeo's name._

_Edward:It is my soul that calls upon my name._

_How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,_

_Like softest music to attending ears!_

_Bella:Romeo!_

_Edward:My niësse?_

_Bella:What a'clock tomorrow_

_Shall I send to thee?_

_Edward:By the hour of nine._

_Bella:I will not fail; 'tis twenty year till then._

_I have forgot why I did call thee back._

_Edward:Let me stand here till thou remember it._

_Bella:I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,_

_Rememb'ring how I love thy company._

_Edward:And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,_

_Forgetting any other home but this._

_Bella:'Tis almost morning, I would have thee gone:_

_And yet no farther than a wanton's bird,_

_That lets it hop a little from his hand,_

_Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gives,_

_And with a silken thread plucks it back again,_

_So loving-jealous of his liberty._

_Edward:I would I were thy bird._

_Bella:Sweet, so would I,_

_Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing._

_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow;_

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

_Edward:Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!_

_Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!_

_Hence will I to my ghostly sire's close cell,_

_His help to crave and my dear hap to tell._

Bella__let out a sigh of happiness and relief as Edward spoke his last line. The crowd of people began to clap and Edward took a bow, persuading Bella to aswell.

BPOV

Oh My Fricking God! That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my entire life. What was worse was the fact that people from school were watching. Emmett and Jasper couldn't stop laughing. The good thing was, I had to gove someone a truth or dare next, and I knew just who it was going to be.

APOV

After Bella had finished her dare, I jumped off of Jasper's back and kissed his cheek, I then slapped him.

'What the actual _hell_ was that for, Alice?' He asked me in disbelief.

'You and Emmett just couldn't stop laughing through that. It was actually quite disruptive.' I told him.

'Yeah, well you were disruptive too. Did you have any idea that you were rubbing your feet up and down my groins?' He asked me. I smirked. I did in fact know that.

'You can't tell me you didn't like that though…' I said. He just shrugged and didn't say anything except the odd 'slap' and 'stupid violent wife' as we walked to the car. I just ignored him. 'Hey, good show Bella.' I said as she got into the Jeep next me.

'Erm, yeah, thanks Alice.' She said looking at the floor of the car as Edward got in next to her. _You too Edward, good show,_ I added in my mind. He just smiled at me.

Jasper wouldn't talk to me the entire way back to the house; I didn't like it when he was like this so I decided to tease him. I ran my hand slowly up his thigh, and back down to his knee. He shuffled uncomfortably. 'Jasper, baby. I'm sorry I hit you all the time, I just try to get some discipline into your head.' I pouted.

He sighed 'yes, Alice, I know.' He said sweetly holding my hand. Phew, I didn't want an enemy whilst playing this game, it can surprise you at the best of times.

When we were back in the sitting room and ready for the next TRUTH or DARE, Emmett touched Rosalie's lower back, causing an outburst.

'Emmett! How dare you. Get the _fuck_ off of me!' She yelled. Jasper and I burst out laughing. I turned to his ear and whispered in his ear.

'How about we make this doubly hard for Emmett?' I asked.

'Perfect' Jasper replied, he loved messing with Emmett. We walked up right infront of him and Jasper grabbed my back.

'Oh Alice, what a lovely lower back you have.' He said loudly.

'Thank you, Jasper.' I replied running my fingers through his blond hair as I kissed him. As soon as Jasper began to moan, Emmett hit the back of his legs, sending him to the floor.

'You guys are the meanest brother and sister, _ever_!' He cried and folded his arms over his chest. Rose just laughed and high fived me. 'Ha, never mind. I have a great idea.' He told us. Jasper laughed. The last great idea he had ended up with Bella stuck in a tree.

'Oh, Bella.' He summoned.

'Yes, Emmett?' Bella replied.

EMPOV

_Hey, Eddie. Can you sing into Jasper's ear or something so he can't hear what I whisper to Bellsy here?_ I thought. He just nodded as I walked over to Bella. Edward started humming Claire de Lune in Jasper's ear as I whispered to her.

'I have the perfect dare for Jasper!' I whisper-shouted. I told her the dare and then we all sat back in our positions.

'Okay then. Jasper Truth or Dare?' Bella asked simply, willing to get the game moving. Ha ha, she listened to me! This is gunna be good. Pay Back time!

**So,** **what did you guys think about that then? Hit or Miss? I was wondering if you found it boring or not? Please review to tell me. By the way, if you didn't get into the chapter like Jessie and Amber did, then I promise there will be more chances.**

**Very sorry if there were any mistakes in this chapter, because it was so long, I really couldn't be bothered to check it through… sorry.**

**Guess who I am meeting in 13 days?!!!**

**Kellan, Ashley, Peter, Justin and Christian…. YEAH!**

**My team Jasper shirt came in the post on Friday, in fact, I am wearing it now! Hehehe, does anyone else have a team someone shirt? If you do, tell me who!**

**Remember the reviews about Jackson! Sorry I couldn't mention those who talked about him in their reviews chapter, but I have to pay for the internet here so I don't have enough time to look through all of my reviews! Sorry. I promise I will someday… lol.**

**REVIEW! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh sweet actual Jesus, I am terribly sorry. Literally; I deserve to die. You can all kill me if you'd like to.**** I haven't updated in over a month, which is absolutely unacceptable. My deepest apologies. This chapter was so fricking hard to write, no lies and I am so happy that I have finally finished it! Anyways I must tell you why I have not updated in **_**time (**__haha Jenny__**) **_**, I have been far to busy meeting the likes of Kellan Lutz, Ashley Greene, Peter Facinelli, Justin Chon and Christian Serratos. They are the nicest bunch of people EVER; Ashley Greene is the nicest person alive on this planet! Hell, she's probably the nicest person alive or **_**dead**_** on this planet. It was a real shame that Jackson wasn't there, to be honest; if he were there I would have died. And I wouldn't have been able to post this chapter. If you go onto my profile, you can read into my lovely weekend with the NICEST PEOPLE ALIVE and also see my picture avec Kellan which is my icon!**

**I apologise in advance for Jasper's potty mouth. He deserves a good spanking.**

**Alice POV**

'Okay then. Jasper Truth or Dare?' Bella asked simply, willing to get the game moving.

'I'll have a dare, please, Bella.' Jasper asked politely. Good boy.

'Okay, Jasper. I dare you to burn your Confederate Uniform.' Bella said. Everyone in the room gasped except for Emmett and Bella.

'Now that is out of order, Bella.' I said angrily.

'Totally.' Rosalie agreed. Jasper was sitting next to me with his knees up to his chest rocking back and forth, shaking.

'Bella. Who gave you…EMMETT!' Edward cried. Emmett smiled. 'Emmett gave you this dare, yes Bella?' He asked her nicely. She just nodded slightly.

'Emmett, you know that this game has boundaries, and you my friend, have just pushed them.' Edward said.

'That's just too far Em.' I agreed.

'Okay, fine. God. Bella, Plan B.' He sighed.

'Right, Jasper.' Bella started, as Jasper unravelled himself from his position. 'Your new dare is go to Port Angeles in a Union Uniform, and tell people about the Civil War, whilst supporting the Northerners and saying that the Southerners were just a waste of space.'

'What the fuck? That's just as bad!' Jasper yelled at Bella.

'Calm down, Jasper,' said Edward leaning in front of Bella, 'It was Emmett's dare, remember?' He turned to Emmett with an evil glare in his eyes.

'Pay back's a bitch, Jasper.' Emmett said simply. Jasper just stared at him for a long while until he gave in.

'Okay, fine. I will do it. But you better watch yourself, McCarty.' He said.

'Does this mean we have to go back to Jessie's little costume store?' Bella asked Edward sweetly.

'Yes, love. We could see if we could just swap our Romeo and Juliet outfits for a Union Uniform. It's not as if we are going to need them for the week.' He replied.

'Hey, hey. Jasper and I were going to use them.' I told him. Jasper raised his eyebrow.

'We were, were we?' He asked sweetly. I just nodded.

'No, you're not, Alice.' Edward sternly told me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I have other costumes that I can use with Jasper. So we had to go back to the mall to get Jasper's dare done. Spiffing, chap!

'I suppose it's off to the mall again, then?' Jasper asked nobody in particular. 'But I am not going in the same car as Emmett.' He added. Drama Queen, what did he expect, dared to eat a strawberry or something, we are Cullens, our dares are actually challenging.

Everybody went in the Jeep to the mall, except for me and Jasper, we went in the Porsche. The whole way there Jasper didn't say a word to me and just stared out of the window at nothing. The poor thing, he was so sensitive about the Civil War, but to be honest, it was 150 years ago, and he should get over it. I got over the fact that I was 'mental'. Pffft. I was _not_ mental. So when we got to the mall, we headed straight for Jessie's little store.

Emmett, of course, was the first person to enter the shop. 'Hello Jessie! We're back!' He yelled at her.

'Hello there, Emmett, was it?' Jessie asked warily. It was sweet she remembered his name, although it would take a lot to forget Emmett. He was rather outgoing. 'What can I do for you guys again today?' Once again though, her eyes lingered on Jasper, but to be honest, he was rather irresistible. I can't say that I blame her one bit. But I do blame her one bit, she shouldn't be staring at other people's husbands. I bought my hand to my face to make it look as if I was scratching my eyebrow, but sneakily showing her my wedding ring. She didn't notice it. Grrr.

'We would like to know if you have any Civil War style uniforms, Union. For little Jazzy here.' Emmett asked her whilst he patted Jasper on the back as he stared at the floor, totally uninterested.

'Of course we do. We have to represent the winners, right?' She said happily. Jasper growled; as if this wasn't hard enough for him already.

'Just get the freaking uniform.' Jasper commanded coldly. Jessie cowered, but went into the smaller back room to retrieve the uniform, without a word.

'You know, this might just have been the stupidest mistake I have ever made.' Concluded Bella as Jasper followed Jessie. I just nodded in agreement as I walked carefully behind Jasper. When Jessie found the costume that she was looking for, she held it up with a broad smile on her face. The look was mirrored by Emmett, but unfortunately not by Jasper.

'That looks shit.' He stated calmly. 'I will not be seen dead in that thing!' He said; which was sort of ironic, seeing as he was dead. I rubbed his arm soothingly as Jessie handed him the outfit. He went into the changing rooms and took about 4 minutes in there pondering whether or not to put the damn thing on. In the end he decided that he'd better. A couple of minutes after that he walked out in a rather dashing uniform, I'm surprised I didn't jump his bones right there. He looked like a freaking Greek God! Jeeeeeeeeeesus!.....But, he hated it.

'Alice, my dear sweet Alice. I can feel those waves of lust and love rolling from you. I'm just preying that they're for me and not for this piece of shit uniform that has encased my body, by no purpose of my own.' He stared at me intently and I just nodded simply, emitting a small amount of guilt which Jasper was sure to pick up. He just glared and drew his forefinger across his neck in an 'I'll-rip-your-head-off-and-kill-you' motion. I pouted at him with my signature pout and his lips formed a cute little smile that I loved so much. 'This has to be the worst thing that has _ever_ touched my skin. Worse than _Maria_, even!' I winced slightly at the mention of Maria, but I hoped that Jasper didn't notice. He didn't, he was probably too preoccupied fiddling with the cuffs of the uniform and complaining 'how the hell did the Northerners win? Their cuffs are FRICKING annoying!' oh, and there was more: 'and don't even get me started on the shoulders. How the fuck did they move their arms?' Somebody got up on the wrong side of the Cavalry, I thought to myself, giggling.

'Jessie, this is absolutely ideal! Thank you very much!' Shouted Emmett with enthusiasm, to the amusement of Jessie. Jasper just stared at Emmett like he was going to die very soon.

'Emmett, would it kill you to tone it down just a little?' Jasper asked impatiently. Emmett just shook his head childishly.

'As much as I am loving you two have this little fight, can we please get out of here?' Rosalie asked with a look of slight disgust on her face.

'Sure, babe. Edward,' He directed his attention towards Edward. 'Come and swap those costumes of yours!' Edward did just as he was told as he handed back the Romeo and Juliet costumes to Jessie, meaning we could get the war uniform for free. Yay, free stuff!

After thanking Jessie numerous times, we walked out of the shop with Jasper trailing helplessly behind. 'You know this is just ridiculous. How the hell can anybody fight properly in something like _this_.' He wouldn't stop complaining! I had had enough.

'Jasper, please, please, please just STOP complaining, it is doing my head in!' I shouted at him. He just stared at me as if I had just torn one of his arms off. The look of innocence, but with slight disbelief. It shut him up though.

'I'm sorry Alice, but you must understand how hard this is for me.' He said quietly.

'Yes, dear, I do understand.' I said consolingly, placing a hand on his right shoulder whilst I let my free hand graze his cheek lightly.

'Come on then, Jazzy!' Shouted Emmett, 'Let's get this show on the road!' Emmett motioned towards a large group of people. Jasper sombrely dragged himself towards the group of people whilst the rest of us observed from a distance.

**Jasper POV**

Ridiculous! I could never act against the South. I am such a traitor, what would my father've said? But that is just what I have to endure, playing this game with my deranged 'family'. I slowly, but surely made my way over to quite a large group of people, who seemed to be discussing something about…sheep? To complete my dare, Emmett and I had agreed that I just had to explain to a group of people about the Civil War itself, just as long as I upped the North.

'Hey, y'all.' I said to them, catching their attention. They all turned and stared at me for a moment, before bursting out in a fit of giggles. All of them. I sighed in defeat. 'Yes, I appreciate that I am wearing a war uniform from the mid to late 19th century. But can anybody actually tell me which uniform this is?' I indicated to the uniform that I was wearing. They all stared at me blankly. 'Hmmm, didn't think so.'

'Now, The American Civil War between 1861 and 1865, also known as the War Between the States and several other names, was a civil war in the United States of America. Eleven Southern slave states declared their secession from the U.S. and formed the Confederate States of America, also known as the Confederacy. Led by Jefferson Davis, they fought against the U.S. federal government, also known as the Union, which was supported by all the free states and the five border slave states in the north. ' Hell, I sounded like a text book. Emmett glared at me from across the place and I gulped before I said the worst thing of my life, 'The Union, of course, won this war, because the Southerners were useless fighters and didn't know how to hold a battle.' That cut me deep.

'So, you sound like you're from the south dude, why do you support the Union?' I had to hold back a whimper. In the corner of my eye I could see Emmett laughing his balls off. _They would sure be off soon when I'm finished with him_, I thought to myself. I then saw Edward crack a huge grin at what I had thought.

'I….err….I'm….you know, I'm not too sure.' I struggled. 'I mean, the Union had the better fighters and that, so, yeah.' I trailed off. This was so unbelievably hard. 'Anyway, I hope you've learnt some valuable information on the Civil War. Which the Union won. Not the Confederates.' Fuck me, I was on a role. They just nodded their head slightly, probably a little scared buy my attire, and my face (my unnaturally good looking face). I turned on my heel and headed back towards the guys. They were all laughing hysterically at my face, no less; all except for Alice.

'Guys. This isn't funny.' I whined. I looked at Alice, who had a very straight face. Everyone else stopped laughing and when they did, Alice exploded with laughter. I shot her such an evil glare that I could have burnt holes in her head.

'Aww…Jasper…I'm sorry…It's just…So…Funny!' She managed to choke out between laughs. I was not impressed to say the least. I shot her another glare as I walked past her and into the public toilets, ignoring the stares I was receiving from various people. It took me about 30 seconds to change my outfit back into the lovely blue sweater vest and tan trousers **(AN: I'm English people, that is why they are trousers and not **_**pants**_**. In England, Pants are **_**panties, you know, underwear garments or what have you.**_**)** Alice was not best pleased at my decision to dress myself this morning…

I walked out of the bathroom and was met by the gang. I could see Alice roll her eyes at me. 'Jasper, why are you wearing that? I preferred you in the war uniform. The sweater vest makes you look fat, and to be honest, who wears tan trousers anymore?' I was not prepared for that. I just stared at her sweetly and placed my arm around her small shoulders as I intertwined our fingers.

'Alice, don't be mean to me,' I whined. 'You know that that was very hard for me to do.' She looked at me sadly.

'I understand, Jasper.' She said softly and kissed me. Emmett made gagging noises in the background so I took one hand up and showed him the finger. When I pulled away from Alice, she stuck her tongue out at him, childishly.

'Come on guys, let's go home. I am very bored of the mall.' Said Rosalie, swooshing her blond hair behind her shoulder.

'God! I agree!' Admitted Bella. Sure she would love to get away from any mall.

**Alice POV**

I was so absolutely proud of Jasper. I know how much he hated even thinking about the war, let alone bigging up the side that he fought _against_. The poor man. I didn't however think much of what he was wearing. I bet he wasn't even wearing the 'day-of-the-week' boxers that I bought him. It was a mistake to let him dress himself this morning. I mean come on! A sweater vest?! He looked like an old man ready to play a round of golf! Jesus. I can just imagine him saying: _'Hey Carlisle, fancy 18 holes?'_

'Come on then.' I said as I dragged Jasper by his hand. 'Let's go home. Look at the bright side of this situation; you now get to chose somebody.' I said brightly to him. I saw his eyes lighten at the prospect.

We arrived back at home in a matter of minutes and we sat back in our little circle. Jasper eyed everybody in the room separately before speaking.

'Okay then,' he began. 'Rosalie, I pick you, twinnie.' He said with a smirk. 'Truth or Dare?'

Rose contemplated before answering softly, 'truth, please Jasper.'

'PUSSY! OH MY G-' Emmett shouted before he was interrupted.

'Emmett, you will not finish that sentence otherwise someone is in for a shock' Said Rose coldly.

I could tell that Jasper was not going to give Rose an easy question, purely from the look on his face. It was half-evil, half-Cheshire-grin. She'll be wishing that she asked for a dare once Jasper was finished.

**Oh my God! Once again I am terribly sorry for the wait for this chapter. Unfortunately I will once again not be able to update for a while as I am going to Germany on Wednesday for 9 whole fricking days. I don't wanna. It's an exchange and I am very scared. Haha.**

**I need to tell you that if you review and ask; I will send you a preview of the next chapter – something which I have never ever done before! Weeeeeeee! **

**Also, does anybody know how to insert a page breaker thingymawatsit?**

**Do you think that we can reach 290 reviews for me?**

**Tootles.**


	12. Chapter 12

**:O I'm back! I bet you missed me!! I am so sorry for this LARGE delay. I went to germany and had so much jokes, and I almost totally forgot about my story…. ): (mucho guilto). I really also have to apoloise for the length of this chapter as it is uber short compared to my others. I just couldn't come up with anything else to say! (anger!)**

**Right now I am watching the tennis and it is so tense!!!!! FEDERER! **

**APOV**

'Okay then,' he began. 'Rosalie, I pick you, twinnie.' He said with a smirk. 'Truth or Dare?'

Rose contemplated before answering softly, 'truth, please Jasper.'

'PUSSY! OH MY G-' Emmett shouted before he was interrupted.

'Emmett, you will not finish that sentence otherwise someone is in for a shock and a half.' Said Rose coldly, Emmett looked at the floor in remorse.

I could tell that Jasper was not going to give Rose an easy question, purely from the look on his face. It was half-evil, half-Cheshire-grin. She'll be wishing that she asked for a dare once Jasper was finished. Oh how I loved his evil side.

'So, Rosie-Posie,' Jasper started. 'I've an interesting question for you.' Rose just stared at him with an indifferent expression, one eye brow raised. 'So think about this: somebody comes to the house with some sort of magical concoction that could transform you back to a human at the cost of Emmett and the rest of us. What would you do? Would you take the potion and lose Emmett, and me, forever, or not have the potion and have Emmett, and me, for the rest of eternity, childless?' Gasps came from around the room. Everybody turned their heads to look at Rosalie; you could cut the tension with a knife.

**RPOV**

Shit. Fuck. Bugger. Wank. Ass. Head. And. Hole**.(that's in loveactually, one of the best films ever)** How the hell was I supposed to answer that question? I loved Emmett with all of my stone dead cold heart, of course I did. But I would also love to be human again, more than anything. More than Emmett? That is what I don't know; and I most certainly didn't want to hurt Emmett. I didn't know the answer!

'Rosie?' I looked deep into Emmett's eyes, and all I saw was sorrow. His eyebrows were knitted together in misunderstanding; he couldn't comprehend why I couldn't answer.

'I'm so sorry.' I replied remorsefully. And I truly was sorry. Not sorry for the decision that was not yet made, but for the time it was taking me to come up with an answer. 'Let me think, please.' I said quietly as I got up from my position on the floor next to Emmett. Everybody nodded slightly, but I could see that the looks in their faces reflected sorrow, confusion and hurt. I made my way up the stairs and walked to mine and Emmett's bedroom and sat with my legs crossed, Indian style, in the centre of our bed. I buried my head in my hands and began to weigh out my options. I could have just said Emmett downstairs, but I knew that Edward would have known that the answer wasn't 100 percent true. Or was it? I had no idea.

It really was time for me to weigh out the options. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme…Bella, or a human life – with the chance of a child? I sat on the bed for what had felt like hours, but who knows, it could've been minutes or days. I then heard a faint knock at the door. It was Alice.

'Come in,' I said weakly. Alice slowly opened the door and flitted to the bed and threw herself playfully on it next to me.

'Jasper is a cock, Rosalie.' She told me simply_. Talk about stating the obvious_, I thought to myself. She crossed her legs in the same way that I had and was sitting opposite me. She leant forward and touched my knee consolingly with her right hand, while her left hand was propping her head up against her own knee.

'Yeah, I know thanks.' I replied without meeting her eyes. I didn't meet her eyes because I knew that they would be the exact same shade as Emmett's, and I couldn't face them right now.

'Oh it's true. He had no right to ask you such a question. I mean, did you see how stressed he got when he was asked to destroy his uniform? He was like an escaped mental patient.' I hoped that Alice saw the irony in that, considering she was once herself a mental patient.

'Alice?' I asked looking up towards her and painfully meeting her golden eyes. She raised an eyebrow, begging for me to continue. 'Can you please sit with me for a while and help me decide the answer to your fucking stupid husband's question?' I asked with a small smile. Alice laughed her little tinkling laugh and nodded with a smile. 'Alice, I love you.' I told her. I realised that it wasn't something that I told her often.

'Rose, you know that I love you too.' She replied with a sweet smile. That made me feel good. I liked it when people said they loved me, because people didn't say it very often. ' course I love my fucking stupid husband more.' I let out a small laugh at that. Alice always knew how to make me smile.

'Alice, I need to know the answer.' I mused.

'And I'm here to help you decide. Although I'm pretty sure I know what choice you're going to make.' She said. She sounded so sure that she must have seen it in the future.

'Alice, you cheated.' I told her.

'No I didn't Rose. I just have a 'feeling'.' She replied with cheek. 'Think to yourself for a moment Rose. What would happen in your future if you weren't to have Emmett and you were human?' My eyebrows screwed up and almost met in the middle.

'_Rosie!' An unfamiliar voice rang out to me as I heard the front door shut. I soon felt a smooth male hand on my shoulder and turned around to face the source of the voice. I gasped when I saw a face that I had never seen before and it seemed to carry an ominous vibe with it. 'How was your day, babe?' I flinched when he called me babe. Who was this guy? I decided to play along._

'_Erm, it was fine thanks.' I answered quickly. He started to rub my back, sensing my tension._

'_So, was Emmett good for you today?' What kind of a question was that?! Asking me if my husband was 'good for me today'. This dirty perve._

'_What the hell are you on?' I screeched and slapped him across his face. His shaggy blond hair swaying in the motion. The mystery man looked absolutely shocked until he was distracted, as was I by a small voice at the door of the kitchen we were in._

'_Mommy, Daddy. Why are you shouting?' I turned around to see a small boy of around 5 with curly blond hair and dimples. Mommy? Daddy? Huh? The boy came closer and lifted his arms out to the man._

'_Hello Emmett, how did you like today with mommy?' The man said as he hugged the boy tight. Motherfucker._

'_It was so much fun. I'm happy that mommy wasn't at work today. But I'm sad that she didn't feel very good in the morning.' Were they talking about me? I can't be a mommy. I can't get ill. I got so confused and I looked down to the floor when I noticed a small bump on my usually flat stomach. What was happening to me? I was pregnant! Where was Emmett though? Was this man the father of the son I now had and the father of the baby I seemed to be carrying. When my thoughts became too much, I fainted._

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was lying on my bed. _My_ bed. Mine and Emmett's bed. Thank God I was back. I turned around and noticed that Alice was lying next to me.

'Hey there, sleepyhead.' She taunted. 'Well, you weren't asleep, just resting with your eyes closed. What's your conclusion then?' Whoa! She was firing off the questions.

'What do you mean, conclusion?' I asked her, feeling a little confused.

'I mean exactly what I said. A conclusion of your thoughts. You have just been thinking for ages Rosalie. What is your conclusion?' She asked me once again. I looked away. My thoughts? Was that what I saw – I was viewing my thoughts. I hated it. I had a child and a husband, but I hated it. It was Emmettless and that was no where near good enough for me. I turned back to Alice and she was staring intently at me with big eyes and a cute little smile.

'There is no way that I would ever be able to live without Emmett, Alice. As much as I would love to be human and have a baby, the only man I would ever want to have a baby with Is Emmett and I can't. I think that if you were in my position, you would very much choose Jasper. As fucking annoying as he is.' I said with a smile forming on my face. Alice's face lit up as she threw a pillow at my head.

'I knew you'd come through. There was no way you would ever consider leaving Emmett. Do you think we can go downstairs now?' She asked as I nodded in response.

We hurried back down the stairs and as we entered the living room Jasper spoke up sarcastically; 'Take your time.' That really pissed Alice off as she speeded up and slapped Jasper on the back, really hard.

'Ow Alice! What the fuck?' He spat at her. She didn't reply and gave him an evil glare which made Jasper swallow and look away. 'Sorry.' I followed Alice and sat down next to Emmett, I tried to look at him but before we made eye contact he looked away. 'So Rose, what is your answer?' Jasper asked me shying away from Alice slightly, most probably afraid of another slap for one reason or another. I took a deep, unnecessary breathe and looked to all of my family members.

'I would most definitely say here with Emmett. I would never ever want to leave him.' I saw Emmett look up from next to me and looked over to Edward. He smiled towards Emmett and nodded his head. Emmett leaned in towards me and gave me a quick kiss and a smile. 'I love you, and I would never leave you.' I whispered in his ear.

'Back at ya, babe.' He whispered back. The smile on my face could have been spotted a mile away. I honestly didn't know why it took me so long to say what I would have preferred. In my mind, it was ever so obvious, I just couldn't express it.

**APOV**

I was ever so happy with Rose. All along I had known what she was going to chose. But I didn't cheat and look into the future, I just _knew_. 'So,' began Rosalie as she stroked her chin as if deep in thought. 'Who shall I chose to inflict this sort of mental pain onto?' She asked us all. She let out a small laugh. 'Edward, I think that its your go…what would you like to have, a truth, or a dare?'

**Okay, so once again I am very sorry for the time it took for me to update and also for the short length of this chapter. Unfortunately I have no more ideas left ( =O ) so I will need your help in giving me ideas for the future dares/truths. Priority is Edward seeing as he is next =)**

**As usual, I would love it if you dropped me a review ;)**

xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**You know what guys? I have let you down. Very very much so. And for this I apologise very much. I was busy with GCSEs and stuff. Americans you don't really know what they are, but it doesn't really matter, if you care you can look it up on the internet! Lol. Sorry but this chapter is quite short as I just couldn't think of anything funny to put! I MUST BE LOSING MY TOUCH. It's horrible when that happens. Anyway I have to finish my geography coursework and such in the next week, however once I am back at school I will settle myself down into a nice routine where I will try TRY and bring you regular updates. If there are any Aussies reading this that watched the cricket – well, I think you know what I want to say seeing as I am English! Lol. I was actually quite surprised at the little number of reviews I received for the last chapter. Probably around 10 I think, and I usually get between 30 and 40. That made me sad and stopped my desire of writing. Please make me happy and review; if you are an author on here too then you know that there is nothing better than the joy of receiving a review! Lol. Anyways, I love you all readers. Peace Out. P.s, I'm meeting Billy Burke in a month!! =) =) =)**

**APOV**

I was ever so happy with Rose. All along I had known what she was going to chose. But I didn't cheat and look into the future, I just _knew_. 'So,' began Rosalie as she stroked her chin as if deep in thought. 'Who shall I chose to inflict this sort of mental pain onto?' She asked us all. She let out a small laugh. 'Edward, I think that it's your go…what would you like to have, a truth, or a dare?' Edward looked around the room for a very short moment before he replied.

'I'll have a dare.' He answered.

'Please.' I scolded him.

'_Please._' He mimicked me rather rudely. Honestly, he was turning into Jasper. Rosalie's face lit up as Edward asked for a dare. No doubt she had something very good hidden up those pretty little sleeves of hers.

'Okay then Edward. What I would love for you to do is very simple, however it will take a bit of planning and great timing. What I want you to do is to enter the pharmacy, and in the pharmacy, I want you to buy a super size pack of condoms.' Edward smiled at the easiness of the dare. 'Oh, that's not all, my friend,' Rose said as she saw Edward's smile, 'I want you to buy this pack of condoms when Chief Charlie Swan himself is in the vicinity and in hearing distance.' Bella whimpered as all of the blood drained from her face, leaving her as pale as a ghost.

'H-How are we going to get Charlie over there?' Bella asked shakily.

'That's where you come in Bella, my lovely. You are going to ring your darling father and tell him how you have a head ache and would like him to pick you up some medicine. Can you do that?' Everyone turned to stare at Bella to see if she would do it. It would be great if she would, the look on Edwards face as he would do it would be priceless.

'Yeah, I suppose I could do that.' All of us burst into huge smiles, minus Edward, who huffed and folded his arms over his chest. Rosalie pulled out her phone and handed it to Bella across the circle. She typed in Charlie's number and put the phone to her ear. He took a couple of rings to answer.

'Hello?' Charlie answered.

'Hey dad. I need you to do me a favour please.'

'Sure, Bells. What do you want me to do?'

'Can you run down the shops and get me something that will stop this headache of mine. I think we've run out.' Bella said down the phone. I personally thought that it was good acting on her part.

'Er sure, I hope you're okay. I'll nip down after work. Are you at the Cullen's? I am surprised that they have nothing for your head.' Shit. Think fast Bella.

'I…err….Jasper had a heavy night last night and managed to use up all of the Cullen's remaining contingencies.' Oh great, now that makes me look like a fucking whore. Bella shot me an apologetic look.

'Oh, okay.' Charlie said. 'I hope he didn't do anything to hurt that cute little Alice of mine.' He continued. Funny, I had to laugh at that – the thought of Jasper ever hurting me was humorous. Jasper didn't laugh though and scowled at the phone Bella had in her hand.

'Of course he didn't Dad, Jasper loves Alice more than anybody loves anyone else in the world. Trust me.' Bella shot back at Charlie. 'He was just a bit worse for wear from what I hear. And let's just say that Esme and Carlisle weren't too happy last night when they came home to find 5 empty bottles of Vodka strewn across their living room floor.' I sighed and shook my head at Bella, letting her know she was taking this little lie a bit too far, making Jasper sound like some sort of rebel child. 'Er, anyway, thanks so much Dad for doing this, I really want this headache to go away.' And she hung up the phone.

'Good work Bella,' Jasper said. 'However, I'm not sure I'm too fond of the fact that you made me sound like a lightweight. Come on, hung over after just 5 bottles of vodka?' He joked with a cute little smile upon his face.

'So Bella, your Dad will go to the store after he comes off work?' Bella nodded at Rose's confirmation. 'And what time is that?'

'Not long. About 5ish.' I looked down at my watch and it read 4:20.

'We might as well go now, I suppose.' I spoke up looking at everyone.

'Yeah, that sounds like a plan.' Boomed Emmett as he shot up from the floor. We decided that we would walk to the store seeing as we had at least 40 minutes to get there, unfortunately we had to walk slowly to make sure that Bella could keep up and also so she didn't trip on any of the stray twigs and branches along our lengthy driveway.

We clearly have great timing as we arrived at the store only 30 before Charlie. He went to the shelves to pick up some nurofen while Edward went to the till to fulfil his dare. Charlie queued behind him.

'Hey there, I was wondering if you had a super sized pack of condoms?' Edward asked the woman at the till with a charming smile. Charlie's eyes widened and he dropped the pack of nurofen.

'Of course sir.' She said as she handed him over the condoms, Edward paid. Charlie looked like he had trouble breathing. Edward turned around and was face to face with Charlie and he made it even more humorous by saying 'Oh, hey there Charlie, I didn't see you. Have a nice day, Bella should be back by 10.' He winked and then walked out of the shop to us, all of us in total hysterics apart from Bella who was blushing profusely.

'Oh God Edward, that was classic! Great dare there Rosalie!' Jasper was going a bit over the top and starting to act a bit strange so I suggested we went back home. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I ran back because walking so slowly was doing our heads in so Bella and Edward decided to stroll by themselves. Bella would have to come up with something to tell Charlie when she got back.

Edward and Bella arrived back at our house at LITERALLY 40 MINUTES after we did. And of course we didn't do anything waiting for them, we just sat there. We are quite weird in that way I suppose.

'We're back.' Bella announced their arrival as she came through the front door.

'Yes Bella, we know.' Jasper replied curtly, clearly wanting to get on with the game. I hit him. He just stuck his chin in the air and looked away from me swiftly like a stroppy 14 year old girl. _Oh mannnn._

Bella and Edward came and sat with us in the same positions that we were in before we all left. 'Okay then Eddie, time for you to get this game going again.' Said Emmett. Edward shot him an evil glare – he hated being called Eddie.

'Okay then,' Edward started. 'Taking everything into account, I think for the next truth or dare, I am going to chose…'

**Well there it is guys. Of course I would love to know what you thought of it.**

**I am going to start a new thing. Basically im going to pick a random word and then you have to put that word in a sentence involving one of the Cullens or Bella. The person who comes up with the funniest sentence will have theirs used in my next chapter! How cool is that =) lol, I'm such a dork.**

**Anyway, this chapter, the word is…….. WALNUT.**

**See what you can come up with with that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jesus, shoot me dead. I deserve it, I haven't been here in over a year and I thought since I had the spare time with it being half term and all, I would write a new chapter. Even though I highly doubt anyone will still be interested in the story, I thought I'd do it anyway to keep my English skills in tact seeing as I dropped the subject at the first chance. I do have a marvellous excuse for not being here for so long and that's because ive had my GCSEs, which if I may say so myself I did do rather well in. So now im on to my A Levels which to be fair is treating me okay at the moment. Maths is a bitch though.**

**Also, I have more complaints to make about myself. I cant use the whole walnut sentence in this chapter because of the fact that it really didn't fit in anywhere, so yes, I am a terrible, terrible person and for that I am truly sorry. On the bright side of things, I am really happppps today because im getting a replacement iPad, wooooooo! My current one has a dead pixel =( r.i.p pixel.**

**APOV **

Bella and Edward came and sat with us in the same positions that we were in before we all left. 'Okay then Eddie, time for you to get this game going again.' Said Emmett. Edward shot him an evil glare – he hated being called Eddie.

'Okay then,' Edward started. 'Taking everything into account, I think for the next truth or dare, I am going to chose…' he paused 'Emmett.'

Emmett stared at him with a mixture of pure happiness and shock when his name rolled off of Edward's tongue. He then folded his arms proudly across his chest.

'Truth or dare?' Prompted Edward. Emmett moved one of his folded arms and stroked his forefinger on his chin, seemingly pondering his options.

'Dude, seriously, you're asking?' Emmett asked with a chuckle. It was admittedly fairly obvious what Emmett would want. 'I'll take a dare bro.' Edward made a sinister faint chuckle as Emmett made his choice.

'Okay,' began Edward, 'I want you,' he pointed at Emmett with a slender, white finger, 'to wear a pink shirt for the rest of this game,' Emmett's dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion, '_and _you have to have a photo taken in it,' Emmett's eyebrows were practically kissing, 'and it has to be used as your Facebook profile picture.' Emmett's eyebrows had now become the one as they were knitted together so tightly. His usual cool and composed face now looked as Bella's had looked a couple of days previously when she'd sucked the lemon from her diet coke.

It took him a while to muster some sort of response to Edward's dare, but eventually he replied. 'Er, whatever Edward. Nice try, but I don't have a pink shirt and I severely doubt anyone here has one which would fit me.' A smirk on his face. I had to speak up.

'That's not strictly true…' I said reasonably softly looking directly at Jasper. Jasper had shirts in every colour known to man.

'Alice, please, I'm not going to fit into one of your shirts.' Emmett told me in a dismissive tone with a wave of the hand. I let out a trill of laughter and pointed cheekily towards Jasper.

'He definitely has pink shirts.' I said simply. Emmett's laugh boomed through the house.

'Shirts? As in plural?' He cried, dimpled cheeks almost exploding with the pressure of his grin. 'Jasper, man, I never had you down as the 'only real men wear pink' type! What kind of shirts are they? Crop tops, boob tubes…' He was cut of by a snarl coming from within Jasper's throat. I slapped him on the knee to shut him up.

'I think they're nice.' I commented shooting Emmett an evil(ish) glance.

'Ha, I never would've thought it – a Civil War Major turned pink shirt wearer. A-ma-zing.' Emmett laughed some more as he leant on Rosalie for some physical support, who too was cracking a smile. Jasper's eyebrows knitted together as he replied in a sinister voice.

'Well at least I did something useful in my former life. Tell me Emmett, what did you ever do besides being mauled by bears?' One sandy eyebrow was now raised and a smirk was put upon Jasper's face. Emmett's face fell and you could tell that if he were human he would blush at his mauling to a bear which almost, _almost_ killed him.

'_Oooh_, BURN.' Said Bella, as she looked up to Edward almost as if seeking approval for her words, she didn't receive it, all she got was a shake of the head and sorry eyes. 'I mean, Japser, that was mean…?' She corrected herself almost like it was a question. This made me and Rosalie laugh at the genuinely scared look on her face due to the faces on our husbands. I honestly don't think that either of them knew what to say. Silence.

'Oh man alive, can we get this friggin' game moving or what?' Asked Rose in a seriously agitated voice. 'I've got things to do you know…'

'Don't you mean, you've got _someone_ to do?' Asked Emmett with suggestive eyebrows. We all collectively 'ewwed' as Emmett spoke. I did not envy Edward at his having to view Emmett's thoughts right now.

'No Emmett, I really don't.' Smirked Rosalie.

'BURN, again.' Bella really needed to put a sock in it or she was gunna have to pay. Edward gently put one of his ice hands over her pink lips.

'Be quiet, Bella.' He pleaded. She nodded.

Jasper stood up and within seconds he was standing holding a pink Lacoste polo shirt. I was so proud of his fashion sense. He held his hand out to Emmett to pass over the shirt.

'Please be careful with Marco, I haven't had him long.' Jasper said as Emmett grabbed the shirt out of his hands. Emmett literally collapsed on the floor with laughter this time.

'Dude, you name your fucking shirts?'

'Only the really special ones…'

'This is GOLD.'

'Whatever. You're never wearing Julio or Ruben.'

'Really Jasper, that's OK. I have my own, un-named, clothes.' Jasper huffed and sat back down in his place next to me. Emmett took off his grey t-shirt which elicited a small gasp from Bella at his seriously toned chest.

'Bella, he's got nothing on me, love.' Said Edward with an out of character wink. That was something we all had to laugh at. You could even hear Esme's chuckles from out in the garden. Emmett covered his bare chest as he pulled on Jasper's shirt, or 'Marco'. It was a bit tight to say the least seeing as Jasper was more lean than muscular and Emmett was more muscular than lean.

'This is just ridiculous,' started Emmett studying himself in the mirror. 'I look as gay as the day is long.' He declared with a whine and a huge sigh. 'As soon as this is my Facebook picture, the whole school will think I'm gay and I don't want Paulo from drama club to pine after me, again.' I rolled my eyes, Paulo was a gay guy from school and he was literally one of the nicest people going, I never spoke to him much as we liked to keep our distance as a family but he was sweet. He had an obvious attraction to Emmett, Jasper and Edward, with their being the most attractive men in the school and when we had just arrived he even tried to hit on Emmett, that was before Rose stepped in to answer any questions over Emmett's sexuality.

'Just shut up and take it like a man, Em.' Said Jasper who was grinning with a camera in his hands. 'Now smile for the picture.' He held up the camera.

'Can Rosie please be in it, Edward? I don't want people thinking I bat for the other team when I'm perfectly happy batting for this one.' Edward sighed, but nodded as he thought that arguing with Emmett would only end up in disaster for Esme's ornaments. And an upset Esme is worse than thinking of horses being slaughtered.

Emmett posed and Jasper had the picture loaded on Facebook in no time.

5 minutes later the picture had 13 likes and 2 comments.

_Seth Clearwater, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Leah Clearwater and 9 others like this photo._

_Angela Weber: Emmett, pink really suits you. Nice picture =)_

_Jacob Black: GAYYYYYYYYY_

'Ugh I'm gunna rip that Jacob Black's head off one of these days, stinking dog.' Shouted Emmett as his face fell from the smile of reading Angela's comment.

'Oh Emmett, please don't he was only having a laugh.' Spoke Bella in a small voice. God she was always protecting that mutt.

'Well I think it's safe to say that he's the gay one around here anyway. No girlfriend and he spends all his time hanging around with topless men…puh-lease. That is gay.' Everyone ignored him. 'Okay, I'm over it now, let's get on with this shit. The less time it takes to finish the sooner I can take this shitty shirt off.' I saw Jasper tense in the corner of my eye. Haha. 'Jasper seeing as you helped put me into this misery, I'm choosing you for this next one. Truth or dare, my little partner in crime?'

**Once again I am sooooooooo sorry for this extreme delay. I really hope some of you are still interested =)**

**Oh and I never said at the weekend I met some coooool people, BooBoo Stewart, Chaske Spencer(again), Gil Birmingham (again), Charlie Bewley, Julia Jones, Bronson Pelletier and Leah Gibson.**

**THEY ARE COOL.**

**Please reviewwww LOVE.**


End file.
